


Dead of the Night

by LBellicose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben needs a pulse, F/M, Loneliness, Necrophilia, Poe and Bazine need a room, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/pseuds/LBellicose
Summary: Rey works the night shift at the morgue, all her life she has been lonely. Until one night she isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a result of me listening to Tom Petty's "Mary Jane's Last Dance." This is my take on Dark Rey, hope you all enjoy!

Rey checked her watch it was 23:55, she glanced up to the numbers on the elevator as it slowly reached her destination to the sub-basement where the morgue was located in the hospital. At twenty-two years of age, she was one of the youngest coroners in the country. 

Rey had been a brilliant student; her professors tried to convince her to go into a different specialty then coroner, she had a gift for medicine. Professor Yoda spent hours trying to lure her into cardiology. 

“Your talent will be wasted on the dead. You have an incredible mind. Young Rey uses it to save people.”

Rey was a loner. She hated crowds. She preferred solitude. She preferred to talk to the dead than deal with the living. 

She could hear Bazine giggle, Rey rolled her eyes ever since Poe started working in her department three weeks ago the nurse has been down in her area every night. Rey is sure the funky smell in the small office is most likely the two fucking each other’s brains out. 

Poe was kind enough Rey figured. He was handsome with his curly brown hair and beard and striking brown eyes. But beyond that, she wasn’t interested. Bazine had always been a bit of an airhead for a nurse. Honestly, Rey was sure the girl had fucked every doctor in the hospital male or female. 

Bazine had been the first nurse to greet her when she started last year, Rey had been paraded around the hospital like a show pony. The youngest doctor to work at the hospital. The nurses were polite, most of the doctors, both male and female, acknowledged her, but beyond that, she was left on her own in the bowels of the hospital. Exactly where she wanted to be, away from everyone. 

Bazine followed her around for the first week, offered help, friendship, and from what Rey could tell companionship?

Rey didn’t hate sex; she just wasn’t interested in Sex at least not with anyone she had met. She had sex with a couple of people in college nothing to write home about, nothing to distract her from her goals. 

She walked into the small office, Bazine was sitting in Poe’s lap. Rey shook her head; they didn’t even try to hide what they were up too. 

“Evening Rey,” Poe smiled, giving her a lingering stare. 

Rey set her bag down on the table against the wall, “Evening Poe and Bazine, any new cases tonight?”

The hospital worked with the local sheriffs' office when dealing with suspicious death or violent, sudden, or suspicious deaths.

Bazine hopped off Poe's lap, “Oh yea they brought in a guy, omg he was fucking hot,” Bazine snatched the folder off the desk and handed it to Rey. 

“A hot corpse,” Poe retorted, a frown on his face watching his squeeze get hot and bothered about a piece of cold meat chilling in the freezers. 

Rey opened the file: Benjamin Solo, Caucasian, male 32 years, 6’3 ft 191 lbs. Black hair, brown eye. He was found with a broken neck. 

“Have you examined him yet?” Rey turned to see Poe gather his things. 

He shook his head, “No, he came in about fifteen minutes ago. So, he is yours.” Poe turned and smiled at Rey. Poe looked at his watch, “As of three minutes ago, I’m off, have a good night, Rey.”

Rey nodded, “Night,” she turned without delay and headed into the morgue she pulled the freezer door open, a large foot with a tag tied to his toe seem to push the door open. The freezers were large, but some people are just a tad bigger than the room they are given. 

Rey pulled the gurney over to the freezers; she transferred the body from the freezer to the examining table. She clicked on the light overhead and pulled the sheet back from the body. 

She stood her lips parted she didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she felt her chest constrict and burn for air. She took a deep breath. She had never had such a visceral reaction to anyone in her life. It was like something in her brain short circuit she felt dazed. 

He was beautiful every inched an artistic masterpiece. His face was a unique mix. A masculine face, large nose, and strong jaw, with full soft looking lips. His long dark hair contrasted with his alabaster skin. His skin was flawlessly dotted with beauty marks, muscles that seem to be reminiscent of a Spartan warrior. 

She stepped closer. He had scars, wounds that he had obtained and healed. A dark knight that fought with fury, she wondered what brought her dark knight down? What evil took this angel from her grasp? 

Her fingers ran along his cool skin, over his abdomen, and across his pectoral muscles up to the dark bruise of his neck. Her fingers trailed along his jaw, her thumb over his bottom lip. She licked her lips. Her mouth felt dry. Her body felt tense; a tingling sensation bloomed between her thighs. 

She bent down and kissed his lips, even in death, they were soft. Touching him lit a fire in her blood, a lust burned deep in her belly. She hurried to the office long enough to turn the cameras in the morgue off. She pulled the bottom drawer open; she had found the condoms when she first started working at the hospital apparently the last night shift coroner had a thing for quiet blondes. 

She stared at the condom, weirdo, freak her eyes blink, her childhood taunts screamed from the recesses of her mind. She was, a freak a weirdo from a small child to an adult she avoided people. She took the condom and returned to the morgue and locked the door. 

Slowly she walked to him, “Ben,” she whispered his name, it felt magical, like a prayer for something more. 

She ran her hand down his body to his pelvis. The deep v pointed to his glorious cock, stiff and proud. She didn’t have to measure him; she could eyeball his length to be almost a full ten inches. The moment she had seen the body covered in the white sheet and his crotch tented the sheet, she knew why Poe had left her his body. 

She was sure both Poe and Bazine would think it funny for her to work on a corpse that sported an impressive hard-on. Everyone joked how she was married to her job. A lot of the doctors, nurses and the janitor from the third floor had asked her out, invited her to parties, bars or cookouts. Rey always worked when the staff parties were thrown. She had no interest in interacting with coworkers or people in general. 

She tore the thin foil wrapper of the condom open. She stared at his face. He looked like he was sleeping, waiting for his princess to wake him with a kiss. She rolled the condom down his length.

She stripped out of her clothes and laid them on the empty table next to Bens. She dragged a small footstool over to hop up on the examining table. She straddled his body. 

She closed her eyes. She felt the tears trying to escape her eyes, yes she knew it was wrong, sick, disgusting, vile, all that and more she didn’t care. She held him in her hand. Her fingers barely touched slowly. She sank on his cool hard cock.

She let go of a shuttering breath. She had never felt so full in her life. Every man before Ben lack, the stretch was just on this side of pleasurable and painful. 

She leaned forward and kissed his lips, slowly she rocked back and forth. She grew wetter and more accustomed to his large cock, she sat back up her breast bounce each time she thrust her hips forward and back. She closed her eyes, his hands on her thighs.

She could see how his lips parted how his fingers held on to her legs. She felt her heart crack she found him, her soulmate the one to end her loneliness. She could feel it building quicker with each thrust, each time her hips rocked into his. She knew their fate was tied to one another. 

She screamed out his name when her orgasm crashed, her body laid limp and sated onto of his large frame. She laid there for a few minutes before she lifted herself off his body. 

She dressed, removed the condom she tossed it in the bio-hazards box. She cleaned his body from head to toe. She stood for an hour or more, staring at him, her surgical tray set next to the table. 

“Death is not final, child. It doesn’t have to be,” Rey looked up into the eyes of Grandpa Sheev. She was eight standing at the kitchen table. Her small kitten had been maul by a stray dog.

Tears wet her face, “You can bring her back?” Rey’s voice shook her small heartbroken.

Grandpa Sheev smiled at Rey and laid a red leather-bound book with a black emblem a circle with blunt spokes on the table. “Get my bag from the closet.”

 

Rey stared at Ben a smile crossed her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the continuing story hope everyone enjoys it.

Getting his large body off the examining table and into a wheelchair had been the easy part. The hospital was quiet at 3:14 in the morning; no one was in the hallways. She made her way out the side entrance of the hospital and down to the doctor’s parking lot; this was the tricky part. 

If she were caught, she would have to explain why she was wheeling a corpse out of the hospital toward her car. Rey was parked in the back of the parking lot. Her need to be as far from people dominated her personality and dictated so much in her life. 

No one in the parking lot, she smiled once she got to her small car. She had to work fast. She pulled him next to the passenger side door. She locked the wheels stood in front of him between the chair and the car door. She wrapped her arms under his arms and pulled, FUCK he was heavy. Dead weight her mind supplied. 

She let him fall back into the chair. It was so easy in the morgue with the sliding boards and lifts. She knew the hospital had lifts they used for patients who were unable to move. But that would be far too suspicious if she went back into the hospital for one of the portable lifts. 

She could do it; she knew she could think Rey think!! She moved the leg rest out of the way, firmly placed his bare feet on the ground. She smiled, his feet were so much bigger than hers; something made her feel small and warm. She shook her head. She had to get him in the car.

She draped his arms over her shoulders. Her eyes closed; she let out a long breath to focus all her energy to pulling him up and putting him in her car. She bent slightly at the knees and leaned back using her weight as a counterbalance to pull the big man up. Once she had him pulled up enough, she pivots him towards her car. His legs stiff, his feet pushed against her own. She had his ass in the car, rigor mortis had not locked his body into position yet. By the time she got him into the car, she was covered in sweat, despite the chill in the early morning air.

Once she put his seatbelt on she moved to put the wheelchair in the trunk of her car, she knew how much the hospital paid for wheelchairs they could keep the $23 out of her paycheck. 

She lived in a small apartment about ten minutes from the hospital. But what she was doing was a criminal act, and she was sure that no one would notice she was missing for a few days, she knew they would miss Ben. They would come to question her, so instead, she stopped by her apartment long enough to grab the few items that had any meaning to her and a duffle bag of her clothes. 

The moment she entered her apartment, Stormy was meowing and brushing herself against Rey’s legs. Rey bent down and scratched the grey cat behind the ears.

“Morning precious, we are going on an adventure.” Rey hurried to her bedroom for the duffle bag. After she got everything in the car she wanted, she went back for Stormy, she put her in the carrier and hurried back to the car. 

She sat for a moment; she put the sheet around Ben’s shoulders. She smiled. It had been a long time since she had a family.

It was now light out. Almost 7 am she stopped by an atm and withdrew the maximum limit of seven hundred from her bank. She headed out of town; without a second thought, she left her old life behind. 

 

At the time, Rey didn’t have a clue what any of it was or why it was so important. But now she understood, what appeared to be magic was what her grandfather called misunderstood science with a mix of mysticism. 

Grandpa Sheev stood over the table; he wrapped the electrode pads to either side of the kitten’s head and one pressed to where it’s small heart, he wrapped the tape around the kitten’s body to keep it in place. Once he was satisfied that everything was secured he placed a large bowl on the table and filled it with water. Rey watched as he lifted the poor lifeless creature her body bloody and broken and put her into the bowl of water. 

She observed his every move as he laid out the rest of the items from his bag. He set a bag of dirt on the table, one filled with salt. 

“Death, my dear child, is a doorway to the next plane of existence, and like all doors, it can be open with the right key.” He held up a crystal, it looks opaque white, till the light hit it, a spectrum of colors filled the room. 

He poured the dirt in a circle around the bowl. Then he added the salt to the water. He pulled a device from his bag, it was about the size of a small shoe box, he plugged the electrode leads into the box, Rey learned later that it was an AED, Automated External Defibrillator. 

He opened the book. He stared up to the ceiling, “The door to life and death is guarded. You must ask for permission before you use your key.” He spoke with a calm tone, but she could feel the nervous energy coming off her grandfather. 

He held up the crystal with one hand the other on the button for the AED, “Et quaerite locum in proximo mundi. (I seek passage to the next world)” his voice seems to boom all around her.

“patentibus! (open)” he shouted.

The air around her seems to crackle with an electrical current that flowed through the room. She could hear the crackle and pop; her hair stood on ends.

The crystal glowed red bathing the room in the crimson color. She could feel her young heart pound in her chest. She felt the shift in the room. It felt like the air had been sucked out. Her Grandpa Sheev hit the button on the AED the kitten jerked in the bowl just as he plunged the crystal to the animal's body. 

“Det vobis spiritum meum et vita mea in spiritu vocat tuus reditus! (I give you my breath my life, my spirit calls to yours to return)” he shouted before he pulled the kitten from the water and breathed into her mouth and nose.

Rey watched as he laid the animal on the table, at first nothing happened when she saw it, it’s small chest rose and fell, slowly it started to breathe. Suddenly she heard it; the soft meow.

The kitten had to be cared for, her wounds were still there but no longer life-threatening, she seems to be completely healed within the week. Rey was too young at the time to understand the extraordinary nature of the events she witnesses. Or how quickly the kitten healed, it wasn’t till she was in medical school that she understood. 

Her Grandpa Sheev explains the importance of the items used. The water was for rebirth back to this world, the salt from the Dead Sea was because saltwater is a conductor for electricity to pass through. The Dead Sea is an entry point between the planes of existence; the salt carried the essence of that entry point. 

The dirt is the ground to this world, the crystal Rey learn was a Kyber crystal rare only a few were known in existence believed to been transported here; from another star by a meteor. There is no known natural source of the Kyber crystals on earth. The unworldly crystal is a key; Rey was sure to heaven or hell. 

The book had been in Rey’s family for as far back as her family could be traced to Mount Ararat.

 

She left Philadelphia around 7 am, she pulled into a gas station, she had another hour to go before she could get to her family home. She filled up and walked in to go to the bathroom and get a coffee and maybe a hotdog, her stomach growled.

Rey was in the store no more than 10 minutes. She came back to a woman banging on her car window next to Ben’s head. 

Rey almost dropped everything, “What are you doing?” she yelled at the woman, causing her to jump.

“Hey is he ok? I think there is something wrong with him.” The woman looked to be in her late forties early fifties and more than a hundred pounds over-weight. 

“He’s fine, just asleep.” Rey huffed as she got to her car, she had the driver side door open ready to get in when the woman spoke again. 

“That man sleeps like the dead, with all the noise out here.” she gave Rey a suspicious look.

Rey let out a long breath, “He’s fucking deaf, of course, he’s not going to wake up. How about minding your fucking business and I’ll mind mine?” Rey growled out before getting in her car. 

“Fuck you, lady!” the woman yelled back and headed to her car. 

Rey took off as quickly as she could, once on the road she slowed down, getting pulled over by the cops was only going to get her arrested. She could hear Stormy in the back getting restless. Her meows dominated the small space of the car.

“It’s ok baby. We are almost home.” Rey cooed to the grey feline, the cat circled the carrier and laid back down. 

Rey pulled up in front of the old two-story house, Rey was thankful a ramp had been put in for her Grandpa Sheev when his arthritis left him unable to walk any longer. 

She quickly unloaded the car, letting Stormy go free from her carrier. The cat roamed freely; the door had a cat door for when she was done with her hunt.

Once she had everything out of the car, she pulled the wheelchair free from the trunk. She had brought the transfer board from the house, the same one she used for her Grandpa Sheev. 

Rey sighed; it was easier with her Grandfather. He was live to help. Rey placed the board between the car seat and the wheelchair. She focused all her strength in pulling his dead weight from the car to the wheelchair. After about fifteen minutes she got him in the chair. 

Quickly she wheeled him inside, and to the downstairs bathroom. Rey knew there was a time frame to do this in, and she was sure she was skirting the limit. She strapped him in the lift and moved his large body from the chair to the tub. 

Rey ran to her grandfather’s bedroom in the closet, set his large leather bag. She grabbed the bag. The book sat at the top of his closet. She moved with a purpose, gathering everything she needed. 

The tub was a large deep crawl foot tub, her grandfather enjoyed long soaks, and the tub was a unique order 6-foot tub. His body fit snug with his knees slightly bent, the rest remained submerged. 

She poured a circle around the tub; she had to run outside and refill the bag with dirt to finish the circle. She sprinkled the water with the sea salt. The same her grandfather had used on the kitten.

She pulled a chair from the kitchen and set the AED on the chair along with the book. She taped the electrode pads to each side of his temple. Then she placed the pad on the left side of his chest wall under his armpit. 

She licked her lips and pulled the crystal from the bag. It was wrapped in black silk, it felt warm in her hand as if it were alive. 

She slowly exhaled, “please let this work.” she whispered. 

Her grandfather had taught her Latin as a child. Medical school reinforced the dead language. She took two deep breaths before she raised the crystal above her head.

"Et quaerite locum in proximo mundi.(I seek passage to the next world)" She spoke the words her heart started to pound in her chest. The hairs on her arms stood on end. She could feel the electrical current fill the room. The shift left her feeling disoriented; she fought to keep her wits.

"patentibus. (open)" she begged the guardian to hear her request.

She felt a peace move over her; she plunged the crystal into the water at the same time she hit the button on the defibrillator. She felt the current move through her body and down to Ben’s. 

Her hand moved under his neck as she pulled his head from the water. 

"Det vobis spiritum meum et vita mea in spiritu vocat tuus reditus(I give you my breath my life, my spirit calls to yours to return)" 

Her lips touched his, she pushed her breath into his mouth, she felt lightheaded, her eyes caught movement, she was caught off guard when she saw him standing there looking down onto both of them. She felt the darkness close in on her. Her eyes fluttered before she slipped into the void. 

The room was dark when she woke up. She felt disoriented unsure where she was. Her head felt like she had banged it against a brick wall, her body ached. She opened her eyes to realize she was not in the bathroom any longer. 

That’s when she felt the warm body clinging to her, and arm possessively held her tight. She turned her head; in the cool moonlit room, she could see his face.

“Hello,” his deep voice caressed her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

“I thought I dreamed you, that you were an angel come to pull me from the pits of hell.” He kissed her forehead.

“My beautiful Angel,” he muttered again and kissed her jaw.

She didn’t know what to say, what is the proper thing to say when you’ve brought someone back from the dead?

She turned to face him, “How do you feel?” her voice sounded strange to herself like she was someone else. 

He smiled his eyes roamed over her face, “I feel alive.” he whispered.

 

Something about him tore at her defenses. She knew she needed him like she needed air to survive. She moved closer to him, she had to taste his lips, warm and wet, unlike the first time she kissed him. He was covered in only a towel, his broad chest warm to her touch. 

He hummed with approval. His large hands moved over her body, discovering her soft curves till his fingers were between her thighs, she still had on her scrubs from the previous evening. 

He moved to kiss her throat and hissed out in pain. 

Rey froze, her mind quickly rerolled the events of the day, he had died from a broken neck, which most likely still needed medical care. 

She sat up quickly, she could tell by the way his body tensed that he didn’t want her to leave him.

She placed her hand on his broad chest, “I need to check out your injuries.” her voice came out in a whisper. 

“I’m..,” he started to speak, but she put her finger to his lips.

“It will only take a few minutes my Love, please.” 

He kissed her fingers, “anything my Angel.”

She turned on the lamp on the bedside table, he had taken her to her grandfather’s bedroom. She could see the dark bruise covered most of his neck. She had seen him in the morgue his skin a pale lifeless. Now he had some color, but still very pale.

She had him lay on his back; he watched her his whiskey-colored eyes followed her around the room. She came back with a medical bag. 

“I’d like to put a brace on your neck. I want to make sure you don’t obtain further damage.”

She sat on the bed next to him, her fingers felt along with his neck muscles and spine. 

“I feel alright.” he reached out and touched her cheek, “besides have you looked in the mirror, you look a bit, rough, Angel.”

She raised her eyebrows. She walked over to her Grandfathers’ mirrored dresser unsure what she would see there. Her throat is covered in dark bruises she can feel it like she has strained her neck. She remembers being choked once when she was thirteen, a kid by the name of Blain who went to Rey’s school, he’d always picked on her, called her a freak and worse. 

He made fun of Rey when karma found and tripped him. Rey laughed before she knew what happened. He had knocked her down and wrapped his fat fingers around her throat. He squeezed while he screamed obscenities.

One of the teachers had seen it and stopped the assault. The kid was put on suspension. The boys’ family was a well-known and liked family. Sheev had demanded more be done to the boy, but the school was only willing to do the suspension. 

Blain went missing six months later. He was never found. 

Kylo watched Rey. She remembered how tired her Grandfather had been after he saved the kitten. “I give you my breath,” she mumbled to herself, maybe for it to work, she had to take some of his injuries as well. 

“Ben, do you remember how you were hurt?” she turned to look at him. 

His eyebrows furrowed, “My name is Kylo, not Ben.”

Rey stood with her mouth gaped open, “But your chart said Ben Solo, I..”

He cut her off, “My name is Kylo Ren,” he sat up in the bed, his eyes on her, “I don’t remember much, just you.”

Rey sat down next to him, “How do you remember me?” she hesitated to reach out and touch him. 

He touched her cheek, “I remember touching you, being inside you.” he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. 

Rey is barely breathing, “Do you know my name?”

Kylo shakes his head, “I know you belong to me, as much as I belong to you.”

“What is your name, Angel?” He pulled her into his arms.

She closed her eyes, “Rey,” she barely spoke her name, She could feel his hot breath on her cheek,

“Ray, like a ray of sunshine?: she opened her eyes to see him smiling. 

“Rey with an e,” she smiled back. 

His eyes darkened, “I need you, Rey, it feels like the longer I go without touching you that I’m growing cold inside,” she could see a desire burning in his dark amber eyes. 

 

Like the moth to the flame, she felt the pull to him. She could feel it in his touch his need for her skin for her body. She wanted this to belong to him, to be one. He helped her out of her scrubs, quickly he pulled her top off, leaving her in a simple cotton bra. 

She chewed on the inside of her cheek; she didn’t own sexy underwear. There was no point in spending money on something only she would see. She watched his expression as he seemed to study her small chest. She swallowed the spit in her mouth, the insisted need to cover her small breast was more then she could control. 

He frowned when she crossed her arms over her chest. A blush heated her cheeks. She felt the absurd need to apologize. She couldn’t look him in the eyes, afraid to see disappointment there. 

The first time she had been with a guy he had referred to her breast as mosquito bites, the sting of his callous comment and the memory of it left her suddenly self-conscious of her body again.

“Why do you hide, Angel?” his voice sounded husky.

He ran a single finger over her cheek, down her neck to her hand. He ran his fingers lightly over her arms. He reached behind her and unlatched her bra. He pulled the straps down to her elbows, her arms still held across her chest. 

He pulled her chin up to look at him, “You are perfection; you should never hide your beauty from me.”

She could see how he adored her in his expressive eyes. She let her arms fall. She let the bra fall from her body. He smiled as he stared into her eyes. She couldn’t resist the smile that formed on her lips.

He pushed her back onto the bed, his lips to her throat, “My beautiful Angel, you’ve captured my soul,” his lips electrified her skin, he covered her chest with kisses. Her moans were like the soft coos of doves. He sucked a nipple into his mouth. His teeth grazed the stiff peak of her nipples; it drew a gasp and moaned of pleasure. He gave it’s twin the same affection, he pulled off her nipple, leaving her panting. 

He moved down her body a trail of kisses wet her skin to her hip bone. 

“I want to taste you, Angel,” he said softly; she looked down her body to look into his eyes. She lifted her ass so he could pull her scrubs off her long legs. He left her white cotton panties wet with her arousal. He sat back his eyes on that wet spot. His fingers brushed over her sex. 

She whimpered, sex had never felt all consuming like this for her, if he were to stop now she knew that she would go insane with need. 

He pulled her panties down her long legs. He sat back on his knees his eyes taking her all in. “You are a masterpiece.” She blushed at his words. 

He used his knees to push her legs apart. She moved to accommodate his body. He lowered himself. She closed her eyes once she felt his warm breath on her skin. His fingers brushed through the soft curls that covered her sex. 

He used his fingers to split the lips of her sex, his tongue barely touched her warm flesh, that her back arched off the bed. She had never experienced oral sex; she had never given oral sex either — none of her previous sexual experience warrants another date.

His mouth on her felt sinful; at first, she didn’t know what to do with her hands. She touched his head, his silky dark lochs beg to be touch, soon her fingers were tangled in his hair. 

Her moans and whimpers filled the room. He stopped long enough to look up at her. She looked disheveled; he pushed a finger knuckle deep in her cunt.

“So tight Angel,” he smiled, she moaned.

She reached down for him. Something pulled tight in her belly. A need that threatens to burn her alive. 

“I need you Kylo,” her voice was low, laced with want. 

He moved between her thighs. He caged her body beneath him. She glanced down at his body, his cock thick and hard. She looked back at his face; his beautiful face so ready to fulfill her every need.

He kissed her throat, “You need me, Angel?” His breath warm on her neck and chest. 

She knew in her heart the question wasn’t about sex, “yes, I need you Kylo.” 

He pumped his cock as he kissed her. He pushed slowly into her body until the two became one. 

She woke the next morning, alone in the bed, Stormy asleep at her feet. She sat up naked; she felt worn out. She moved to go to the bathroom. Bruises covered her hips and her thighs, an unfamiliar soreness between her thigh, and she smiled the memory of him filling her leaving her wrecked satisfied.

 

She knew he was in the house, a feeling in her chest told her as much. She didn’t understand what it was, but she could sense he was happy. She used the bathroom and slipped into the shower. The hot water did wonders for her sore muscles.

Rey dress, then search her Grandfather’s clothes for something that would fit Ben, no she shook her head. He said he was Kylo. She wasn’t sure why, but she would call him whatever he wanted to be called.

She found him sitting in the living room Stormy laid beside him while she enjoyed being scratched behind the ears. Her Grandfather’s book opened and rested on his knee. 

She chewed the inside of her cheek; her Grandfather had been adamant about never allowing anyone else sees the book. 

“Morning,” Rey greeted him, she picked Stormy up to set her in her lap.

“Stormy never lets anyone pet her, you must be special,” Rey smiled rubbing the grey cat’s head.

Kylo looked at the cat, then Rey, “I think we have something in common.” 

Rey felt a loss for words for a moment, “what do you mean?”

Kylo shook his head, he opened his mouth then shut it again, he blew out a frustrated Huff. 

“I don’t know, just a feeling. I’ve been sitting here trying to understand what happened. I can’t remember anything but you.” she could hear the underlining fear in his voice.

He looked so lost and vulnerable; in her heart, she knew, she would never let anyone hurt him. She wasn’t sure why she felt so strongly bound to him. She loved her Grandfather, but this felt like something more, something stronger than love. 

 

Rey stood up and held her hand out to him, “come on, let’s get some breakfast. I’m sure it will make you feel better.’ 

“Oh,” she turned to the chair behind her, the sweatpants and t-shirt laid there. “Here try these on, at least until we can get your clothes.”

He pulled the towel from around his waist. She tried her best not to let her eyes drift to his crotch. She felt her mouth water. She wanted to taste him, she wonders how he would feel in her mouth. He pulled the pants up. She glanced up at his face to find him staring at her with a smirk on his face. 

Rey licked her lips and turned to head to the kitchen; Kylo grabbed her hand. The black t-shirt was stretched tight across his chest. It made him look massive. He pulled her to his body, his arm wrapped around her waist, his lips barely an inch from hers.

“Thank you, Angel, for everything.” His kiss was slow, their bodies wrapped around one another. 

When he pulled back, she still had her eyes closed, a smile on her lips, “you’re welcome.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo followed Rey into the kitchen. It was a large open space with an island with stools. He watched Rey pull a carton of eggs out of the fridge. 

“I’m glad I remember to buy some groceries at the last gas station I stopped at for gas.” She smiled at Kylo. 

He looked around, “what can I do to help?”

“Last time I was up here I had restocked some of the staples in the pantry, I can make us pancakes, there should be Bisquick, and syrup in there.” she cracked half a carton of eggs into a bowl. 

“I’m going, being honest, I’m not the best cook.” Rey turned and smiled at Kylo. 

Kylo smiled and shrugged, “I’m sure you are a much better cook than I am.” 

Stormy slinked into the kitchen, she brushed up against Kylo meowing, demanding his attention. 

Rey laughed, “she has taken a liking to you.” 

Kylo bent down and picked up the grey cat. She purred while he scratched her under the chin. 

“I hope you like scrambled eggs?” Rey checked the temperature of the pan. 

When he didn’t answer, she turned to ask again. He stood staring out the back window, an odd look on his face. 

Rey turned the pan off and moved it from the burner. She walked over to Kylo, who still held the cat scratching her chin.

“Kylo?” she said quietly as she touched his arm. 

He jumped his eyes wide, Rey stepped back into the island her elbow knocked a glass of juice off the island, it crashed onto the floor.

“Sorry,” Kylo let the cat down, he stepped closer to Rey; his hand reached out and touched her cheeks, “sorry didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“it’s ok, you looked like you saw a ghost is all,” she smiled, but something flickered in his eyes. 

She stopped; she felt an uneasiness from him. 

“Kylo, what is wrong?” Rey could feel it now, beneath his affection and happiness.. fear, something had him scared.

Then it hit her. He was hiding something. The more she focused on him, she could see an image in her mind. She could see him, but it wasn’t him. She felt confused and scared. She backed away from him.

This snapped Kylo’s focus back to Rey. He stepped towards her his hands out, reaching for her. Rey turned and ran towards the front door. His massive body crashed into her, crushing her against the front door. 

“Please, no, don’t leave me, Rey, please.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trapping her arms against her body. 

Rey screamed and kicked her feet, “LET ME GO!”

“Wait, please,” He buried his face in her hair, “please give me a chance to explain.” He held her in a bear hug as he sunk to the floor. “please Rey.” his plead a whisper barely. 

She sat on the floor, Kylo wrapped around her body like a python. She was panting she felt panicked, she felt dazed so close to spiraling out of control. 

“Rey, please calm down and listen…please,” He kissed her head, “I’ll explain everything, I swear I’ll never hurt you please believe me.” he kissed her neck, “please,” he whispers. 

The soothing tone of his voice calmed her to the point she started to relax. She doesn’t understand it, but she feels comforted being held by him. Like a small child, she is comforted by an adult.  
Whatever he is hiding from her has him scared, common sense told her she should try to get away as fast as she can. But now she feels safe with him, warmed by his body, calmed by his presence. 

She took a deep breath, “ok..ok I’ll listen.” she held onto his arms around her shoulders. She tried to turn to look at him. He let go of her shoulders. 

Rey turned and looked into his eyes. “I’m trusting you.” She stood up and held out her hand to him.

Kylo took her hand and stood. He led her over to the old leather couch that sat facing the fireplace. They sat facing one another, Kylo held onto her hand. She could feel how wet his palm was. She felt his nervousness. He stared down at their joined hands.

“I lied when I said I didn’t remember anything,” he licked his lips and glanced up into her eyes. 

“How much do you remember?” she shivered from the chill that ran down her spine. 

“everything,” he whispered.

“The ritual?” her voice quivered.

“I.. “ he sighed, “I know what happened at the morgue.”

Rey’s cheeks turned pink. She lowered her chin, ashamed he saw what she did to his corpse. 

“Angel,” he whispered, his fingertips touched her lips. “there is no reason to be ashamed.”

“I never did anything like that before in my life. I still don’t know why I did it.” She looked up to his eyes; tears threaten to fall. 

Kylo smiled, “I’m not sure what this is between us or why I’m so attuned to your feelings. I’m certain that I’m in love with you. That we were supposed to meet, to fall in love.” his voice sounded hopeful. 

“Is that why you said no when I asked. were you trying to spare my feelings?” Rey moved closer to Kylo.

He shook his head, “when you called me Ben, and I corrected you, that I’m Kylo. I let you believe I was Ben when I’m not.”

Kylo would have laughed at the confused look on her face. She tilted her head like a dog when they are trying to understand their human better. 

She shook her head, “I don’t understand.”

“Ben Solo is my brother….”

“Wait,” Rey held up her hand, Kylo shut his mouth, he waited for Rey to understand. “that doesn’t make sense,” she stood up and walked to the bedroom she returned with the medical chart she took from the hospital. 

She opened it up and held it out for Kylo to read, “it says that Ben Solo was an only child. Are you a half-brother?” Her eyebrows shot to her hairline the question asked in a high-toned voice filled with confusion.

“No, Ben and I were twins,” Kylo held out his hand to Rey, once she took his hand and sat back down Kylo finished in a low tone, “ I died before I was born.” 

Rey’s mouth fell open, “I don’t .. how,” she shook her head, “what happened to Ben.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more about the ritual and how it affects everyone.

Kylo chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, “I think I should start from the beginning.”

Rey sat back against the arm of the couch she watched his face. He looked sad and a little conflicted, he finally looked up to lock eyes with her, she knew this wasn’t going to be easy for him, but he would tell her everything. 

“I remember being in the womb with Ben. We were identical twins split from one egg — two souls created at the same time. Ben thrived, but something was wrong with me.” his eyes left hers as if he were embarrassed. 

She reached out and touched his knee; she wanted to comfort him.

He sighed, “anyways Ben grew and became stronger, where I withered and eventually died.” he drug his large hand through his hair, “it’s a weird feeling to be detached from your human body. But unlike most people who move on, I stayed and watched Ben grow, have the life I didn’t.”

The sorrow and longing thick in his voice. Rey held onto his hand.

“I found I could talk to Ben in his sleep. He’s the one that named me.” Kylo smiled, looking up at Rey.

She smiled, “how?” she giggled, remembering how odd she found the name, but it grew on her and suited the big man that sat next to her. 

“Everyone thought I was Ben’s imaginary friend; he could see me and me him but no one else.” He grinned, “like any other brothers we were trouble, but Ben took all the punishment.”

Rey had taken psychology as a minor in her studies, she knew the psychological aspects of imaginary friends were healthy for small children, but she wondered what it must have been like for Ben as a teenager. 

As if he read her mind, Kylo grinned. “Ben realized at a young age that I wasn’t an imaginary friend, that I was so much more. We shared a bond that kept me bound to earth. I lived through him, I could physically feel what he felt, but it was more like a memory than actual physical contact.” 

He smiled, “Have you ever had a dream that felt so real that you weren’t sure if it happened or not?”

Rey smiled and nodded her head.

“That’s how it felt.” his fingers slipped over her knee.

She bit her lip, “so when I…at the morgue?” she blushed.

Kylo smirked, “Yes, we both felt you.” He leaned forward, “but for the first time, it felt real to me. This is why Ben insisted that I come back.”

She could see the emotions in his eyes. She wasn’t sure if it was love, lust, or whatever it was she felt his need. It felt more significant than anything she had ever experienced in her life. 

“And now when we are intimate, does he?” she couldn’t finish the question, she felt her cheeks warm with a blush. 

“He still feels your touch, but it’s like a dream.” he reached out and touched her hand. 

His touch set fire to her flesh; it was like a magnetic pull. She wanted to crawl into his lap and cover him in kisses. But that isn’t what this is. She needed to know everything. She sat back away from his touch. She can see the twitch under his eye. He didn’t like her pulling away. 

Rey frowned, “How did Ben die?”

Kylo ran his hand through his hair. He cast his eyes down. His mouth pulled into a frown. 

“Ben’s relationship with our parents were not the best, Han was always gone he ran a shipping business, that had him flying around the world” Kylo held his fingers up in quotations. 

“Our mother Leia was always running for office. She never seemed to have time for him. Ben had been left with nanny’s most of his childhood.” Kylo’s hands curled into a fist, she could hear the rage, and under it, all was a pain.

She moved from her side of the couch to his, she took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead, “it’s ok,” she whispered.

She knew something of abandonment. Her parents had left her as a small child at a police station. It took five years before her Grandfather tracked her down; she had been living in hell under Plutt.

“Ben had tried when he was a child, to be everything that everyone wanted. He flew with our father, or he would sit for hours with our mother at her office, listening to boring meetings.” Kylo sighed and shook his head.

“But Ben is a dreamer, a nerd.” Kylo grinned lit up his face his smile infectious, Rey couldn’t help the grin on her face. 

“Ben is an engineer a brilliant one, he had been working with our Uncle Luke, he’s our mother’s twin brother.” He glanced over to Rey, a painful look in his eyes. 

“Our parents pretty much abandoned Ben to our Uncle. Luke is renown in the field of engineering and practical applications. The man is meticulous in the way he works. Ben is a mix of Han and Leia, was both driven and daring. Sometimes Ben’s enthusiasm would get the better of him.”

“They were developing a laser sword; it was nicknamed a Light Saber. It was something that could be used for cutting metal or rock, rescue for a car accident or cave-ins. Luke was cautious he always had to double, or triple check the numbers before moving forward.” Kylo draped his arm around her shoulder.

“Ben was gung-ho he was ready to test it the moment they had it together. Ben insisted they test it out. Luke wanted more data before opening the sword. Ben didn’t listen, it all happened so fast, he lit the sword, and within seconds there was an explosion, Ben was knocked unconscious. Luke lost his hand in the accident.”

“Ben laid in a coma for two days. He had come close to dying that day. But the moment he woke up, our beloved Mother and Father set on him like fucking wolves.” Kylo growled. 

“Leia blamed Ben for Luke losing his hand; Han didn’t try to support Ben at all. Luke was Han’s best friend; it was all fucked up .”

“Ben apologized repeatedly and tried to make amends, Luke had him fired, made a report that Ben was reckless and not to be trusted to act with the safety of others. Luke blackballed Ben. No one would hire him.”

Kylo took a big breath, “Ben blamed himself. He felt everyone hated him for almost killing Luke.”

Rey shook her head, “But it was an accident surely….”

Kylo sighed as he shook his head, “Ben couldn’t find work in his field. He felt ostracized.”

Kylo ran his big hand through his hair, “Finally after months he had received a job offer across the country, he packed up and left without a word to anyone. He cut all ties; I was angry as well. I supported his decision to leave home.”

Rey couldn’t remember her parents but had Grandpa Sheev treated her like that every time she made a mistake she was sure she would have run away as well.

“That’s terrible.” Rey laid her head on Kylo’s shoulder.

“The company that sent Ben the job offer in California was First Order Enterprise. A man named George Snoke headed it.” Kylo hissed out the man’s name. 

Rey pulled back and looked at Kylo, “You don’t like him?” 

“Snoke is a lying murderous fuck,” Kylo spit out. 

“We didn’t know it at the time, But Snoke had been following Ben’s career. Ben’s work was always on the cutting edge of technology. Snoke had heard about the lightsaber and the accident. He wanted the technology.”

Kylo was rubbing his hand over his face, “Ben was happy to reconstruct the lightsaber for Snoke. He was under the same assumption it would be used for surveying used in rescue, we later found out that Snoke was an arms dealer. He sold his weapons to anyone with enough cash. Ben nor I could live with that. Ben sold the blueprint for the lightsaber.”

Something twisted in Rey’s stomach, she knew where this was heading. 

“When Snoke found out, he threatened Ben’s life. Then he threatened our Parents and Luke. Anyone and everyone that Ben loved was in danger.” Kylo rested his chin on Rey’s head. 

“I don’t understand, why kill him, if he wanted this saber so badly?” Rey whispered.

“It was an accident, Hux, who is Snokes second in command, was supposed to smack him around, interrogate him. But he got too aggressive. It was more of a freak accident than anything, he hit Ben and knocked the chair over, there was a box sitting on the ground when Ben landed he hit just at the right angle and broke his neck” Kylo sounded tired.

Rey sat silent for a while, “Did he find the blueprint?” she turned to look at Kylo. 

He gave her a weak smile, “They never will, we burnt it.”

“Good,” she replied

He bit his bottom lip, “No one can ever find out I’m alive, Snoke would come looking for me.”

Rey smiled, “Well, Ben did die, and you came back.” Rey turned and straddled his lap. She brushed her lips against his, “I’m sorry for Ben, but I’m glad I got to meet you.” she whispered in his ear, she nibbled on his earlobe.

Kylo moaned, in his mind's eye, he could see Ben smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good or Bad another chapter for those interested in reading it! thank you

She could feel how hard he was under her; she didn’t understand this insatiable need for him. At the moment, she didn’t care. She needed to taste him to feel his skin on hers. She slipped the shirt off, without a second breath she felt his lips on her breast, a wet and warm sensation she craved. 

Her fingers threaded through his soft hair. She wanted everything he was willing to give. 

Kylo laid her on the couch. His kisses left a blazing trail of heat down her belly. He pulled her cotton short slowly down her hips. She had nothing on under the shorts. 

Kylo smiled, his eyes glanced up to see Rey watching him, his eyes locked on hers: “You’ve got the prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen.” he grinned. 

Rey blushed and rolled her eyes. He waited until she was looking at him again before he pushed the tip of his tongue through the lips of her sex. His tongue circled and flicked around her clit. She inhaled and let out a low moan her eyes rolled back for a moment. 

“So Sensitive Angel,” he loved the way her body responded to his touch. 

she squirmed the more he lapped at her clit, she kept singing his name each time a higher pitch until her legs were shaking and her breath come out in quick pants. 

“Please Kylo, I need you,” she laid back her eyes closed, her fingers still in his hair. 

“What do you need Angel?” Kylo purred. 

“I need you to fill me, I feel so empty.” she cringed she sounded so pathetic. 

She could feel him move off the couch. She opened an eye to see Kylo smile down at her, as he pulled the sweatpants off. He stroked his cock and moved between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. He pushed into her body. She moaned at the sensation of being filled so fully. 

Kylo took his time. He savored the feel of her body. Each push and pull was an exercise in ecstasy. They were in tune with one another’s needs, answering it before either had to ask. Her moans and soft cries encouraged him to drive harder faster. He pushed her to another orgasm.

He could feel her thighs shake, “That’s it come for me, Angel, anoint me, my love.” 

He held onto her hips. His hand spread the width of her hips. His long dexterous fingers found her clit, an added stimulation that pushed her over the edge. She cried out; her eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

Her body tightened and milked his cock. He painted her womb with his seed. 

Kylo laid on Rey. She smiled, feeling the weight of his body somehow reassuring. Each breath she took was harder to draw another in.

“Kylo, I need to breathe,” she grunted. 

He lifted his body off her and kissed her forehead. “Sorry Angel.”

She laughed, “I like feeling your body on top of mine; it’s just a little hard to breathe.”

Kylo stood and smiled down at her. He held his hand out. 

“I think we need a shower, Angel.”

Rey followed him into the shower. They took turns washing each other. Before she left the shower, Kylo had her bent over fucking her from behind as she held onto the safety bar that was installed in her Grandfather’s shower. 

Rey finished cooking breakfast. They sat at the small kitchen table.

“I have to go into town for groceries. I think you should stay home, out of sight.” Rey smiled at Kylo.   
He nodded, pushing his damp, dark hair back, “Just be careful, Angel.” he gave her a weak smile.

She stood and took his face in her hands. She smiled broaden something about him looking up to her made her suddenly aroused. She felt herself blush at the thought of him fucking her across the table she used to share meals with her Grandfather. 

His strong arms around her waist didn’t help her burning need of his body.

“I’ll be quick, back before you know it,” she melted at the touch of his full soft lips. His kisses filled her with desire, but they needed food and other supplies she had to get into town.

She pulled back and sighed, “I’ll be back soon.”

 

Kylo watched her dress and left out the door. His heart pounded in his chest. He wondered if he had a panic attack. It had been less than 72 hours, and he found he could barely stand to watch her walk out the door. 

He decided to clean the breakfast dishes and the kitchen; every minute she was away felt like an eternity. He could feel Ben hovering around.

“You don’t look good,” his voice sounded like he was in the other room, not standing next to him at the sink. 

“I don’t feel so good, either brother.” Kylo bent at the waist and rested his forehand on this hands that gripped the edge of the sink. 

“I feel like I’m being torn in apart,” Kylo whispered his lips trembled his skin the color of ash. 

Ben placed his hand on Kylo’s back, “I’m here Kylo,” 

He sunk to the floor, his heart pounded, “Something is wrong, find Rey Ben, she’s in trouble find her bring her back.” Kylo slumped to the floor, how long had she been gone ten, fifteen minutes, it felt like days. 

She felt it the moment she shut the front door, the pain of separation, which was crazy. She was only going to the store. She admonished herself for being so needy. 

The further she got from the house, the more the feeling of being disoriented twisted in her stomach. Something was wrong, like something important was being ripped from her, she was at the intersection to go to town the road was deserted. 

She sat behind the wheel of the car, trying her best to breathe when she felt his cool touch on her cheek.

She turned to see Kylo sitting next to her, she gave him a weak smile, “how did you get here?”

His amber eyes sparkled, “wrong brother Sweetheart,” he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“You need to go, home, Sweetheart, I’ll help you.” his voice felt like a whisper on the wind.

Her eyes widened for a moment, “Ben?”

He touched her cheek, “Yes, turn the car around Rey. You need to go home.”

She wavered for a moment but made a U-turn in the middle of the intersection. She drove as quickly as she could, Ben encouraged her to stay focus. She was so focused on the road that when she turned into the dirt road that led to her home, she didn’t notice that Ben was gone. 

 

Kylo stood on the porch, Rey could see he had not been fairing any better than she was during her drive to the store. She opened the door to the car and stumbled out, Kylo had his arms wrapped around her waist, supporting her before she realized what was happening.

She cried, “I don’t know what was happening; I felt like I couldn’t breathe like I was being torn apart.”

Kylo held her, his face buried in the crook of her neck, “I know I felt it too.” he sounded tired and scared.

“I saw him,” she pulled back and looked at Kylo, “I saw Ben, he helped me to get home.”

“He came to me as well,” Kylo kissed her head, “let's get you inside we can figure this out later.”

Kylo stood and helped Rey off the ground; she felt weak. Her knees shook under her weight. He lifted her into his arms and cradled her like a small child; she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kylo took her to the bedroom, where he gently laid her down on the bed. She reached for him, Kylo laid down next to her, he held her tightly to his body. They fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

She found herself sitting on the back porch, watching the hummingbirds fly from flower to flower.

“Beautiful,” his deep voice warmed her heart.

She turned and smiled up at him, the way he stood staring down at her with a beautiful smile on his face, made her feel happy. 

They looked alike, sounded alike, but there was a difference. They had a different feel from one another Kylo had high energy, Ben was calmer more grounded. She supposed it was because he had lived his life, well up to the point he traded places with his brother. 

“I’m glad that I get to meet you, Ben finally.” she reached up and took his hand. 

He sat on the bench next to her.   
“Feels different on this side of the curtain,” he mumbled.

She bit her bottom lip and pulled his hand to her cheek; she enjoyed the feel of his skin against hers. “You feel… “she hesitated; he didn’t feel like Kylo solid, but he did have a form, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say. 

She looked into his coffee-colored eyes; he had a sweetness to his expression. She leaned over her hand around his neck. He leaned down to kiss her lips. The kiss was soft and slow; they both sighed when she pulled back. 

There was that pull, the same she felt for Kylo a need. She stood unsure what she wanted or needed. His look said it all the hunger that burned for her alone. She pulled her t-shirt off as she stood between his legs. His hands were on her hips, their eyes locked onto one another, Ben pulled her thin shorts off, leaving her bare before him. 

Ben leaned towards her, his warm breath on her skin gave her goosebumps, she moaned at the sensation of his mouth on her breast. She combed her fingers through his silky hair. 

She pushed back on his shoulders; his lips left her nipple with an audible pop. 

She pulled on the black t-shirt he wore, he pulled the shirt off and dropped it on the bench next to them, she groaned at the sight of his barrel chest. 

She bowed down until her lips were on his neck, “I need you Ben, please,” her sultry whisper edged him on.

He lifted his ass from the bench enough to push his sweatpants down, pass his knees. He kicked the pants off to the side. 

Rey moved to straddle his lap. Ben caught her hips, his mouth on her throat, “I need you to say, my name Sweetheart, I need to know who it is you’re begging for.” he kissed her jaw.

“I want you, Ben,” she pulled back to look into his dark expressive eyes that churned with emotion. “I want you.” 

Ben smiled, “I want you as well Sweetheart,”

She took him in her hand. His velvety smooth cock was hard and warm. She positioned herself and sunk slowly on his cock. She welcomed the stretch and slight burn; he was a large man after all. 

Their lips crushed against one another; their tongues wrapped around the other much like their bodies. His fingers dug into the soft curves of her hips; he drove up into her body. Each thrust of his cock had her nerves lit up like a Christmas tree. She held on to his broad shoulders. Her body gripped his cock like a vise. She needed him all of him. 

She could feel his heart, hear his thoughts how much he adored her. He loved her as much as Kylo loved her. She knew this was strangely different, she should be ashamed for fucking Kylo’s brother, but she felt a bond to Ben as much as Kylo. Something deep within her knew they belonged together with the three of them. 

She cried out when she came. Ben followed quickly after his cock throbbed deep within her; they held tightly to one another.

She felt his large arm tighten around her waist. He pulled her tighter. She blinked, opening her eyes, she was in bed with Kylo.

“I knew he wouldn’t wait long,” Kylo mumbled, he kissed her head and went back to sleep. 

She laid confused for a moment unsure if it was real or not, she felt the softest of touch on her lips a cool breeze on her neck, “I’m here for you Sweetheart,” she heard his promise like a whisper on the wind. 

She smiled the day had taken a significant toll on her and Kylo. She closed her eyes unable to open them again she fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke, it was dark outside, her stomach growled. Kylo’s back was to her. She felt him laugh more than heard him.

“Sounded like a lioness roar,” he turned over and kissed her head, “we’ve got to feed you, Angel.”

His stomach roared to life; Rey burst out laughing she nuzzled her head under his chin.

“I think we both need food,” she sighed. “I think we are far enough from Philadelphia that no one will be looking for you. We can find a restaurant in town.”

Rey slipped from the bed and headed to the bathroom; her inner thigh felt sticky. She decided a shower was in order. She had stepped under the hot water when she felt Kylo move in behind her. He kissed her neck. 

Rey smiled but felt nervous. This was all so new. She thought about the dream and whether she should tell Kylo. 

His hands cupped her breast from behind. She could feel his hard length pushed against her lower back.

“I had a dream,” her voice felt unsure to her ears.

“MM, did you?” Kylo asked, his tone sounded more of a statement than a question. 

“I dreamt of Ben.” Kylo moved his hand down her belly until his fingers were between her thighs. She closed her eyes. She tried to bite back the moan.

Kylo kissed her throat, “It’s ok Angel, we’ve always shared.” his deep baritone voice vibrated in her ear. 

She turned to look at him, “You’re not mad?” she hated how timid her voice sounded.

Kylo shook his head, “should I be? do you like him better?” Kylo stared into her eyes.   
She shook her head, “No, I don’t know why, but I feel drawn to both of you. I feel like a fucking crack addict in how much I need you both.” Her fingers found purchase in his hair. She pulled him down for a kiss. 

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, Kylo pulled her hips up until her legs wrapped around his waist. He fucked her against the shower wall. She begged for him to fuck her harder, faster, his body slammed into hers. She loved how forceful his powerful hips slammed into her smaller frame. 

Her orgasm left her breathless, Kylo pulled out just as he came and painted her belly with his cum. The hot water washed her pink skin clean. 

He kissed her, “you are so fucking perfect.” 

Rey smiled; her stomach growled louder.

“If I wasn’t starving before that I am now,” Rey giggled as they dried off.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few years since Rey had been back in the small town, old places she had known as a child was shut down or taken over by a new business, some new growth but not much.

She spotted the old pizzeria Donatos, memories of eating there with her Grandfather sprang to life. He had been an odd older adult; she had the feeling that most people in the small town feared her Grandfather. But to her; he had always been kind and loving.

“Pizza?” she asked as she pulled into the driveway.

Kylo shrugged “um sure,”

She glanced at him, “we can get something else if you don’t like pizza.”

Kylo smiled, “I don’t know what I like to be honest. I’ve never had it.”

Rey parked the car and turned to look at Kylo, “Ben never ate pizza?”

Kylo pursed his lips, “Yeah he did, but it’s not the same. I got the sensation when he ate, but not the nuances, like the taste of the food or the smell the texture. This is all new to me.” 

Rey smiled broadened, “You are a food virgin.”

Kylo laughed, “I’m new to live so yeah I guess that would be an accurate account.”

“When I was a child my Grandpa Sheev would bring me to Donatos. They had the best pizza from what I could remember. It looks the same, so I hope the same people are running it.”

Rey took Kylo’s hand and walked into the restaurant. The smell was the first thing that hit her, it made her feel like a child again. She turned to see Kylo smile.

He looked down to her, “Smells good.”

A waitress led them to a booth near the back, Rey ordered a pepperoni pizza with a couple of beers. 

Kylo waited till the waitress left, “What do you think happened today?”

Rey sat back in the booth, “I’m not sure, I have an idea, but I can’t be certain. You are the only person I’ve ever brought back.”

“My Grandfather brought Stormy back as a kitten,” she bit her lip, she remembered the day like it just happened. 

“Did anything like that happened to him?” Kylo reached across the table to take her hand. Rey exhaled his touch, soothed her fray nerves.   
“I don’t remember him having any problems.” She remembers the kitten followed her Grandfather everywhere.

Her brow furrowed, “Now that I think about it, Stormy was always with Grandpa Sheev, I remember being upset like a little girl because she wouldn’t sleep in my bed she had to be near him.”

She thought about the ritual itself. "Det vobis spiritum meum et vita mea in spiritu vocat tuus reditus,” she quietly said the words aloud, Kylo watched her, “it means I give you my breath my life, my spirit calls to yours to return." 

 

“You think this is why we are bound one to another?” Kylo asked his eyes locked with hers.

“I don’t know, but it makes sense. I gave you my breath. Maybe it was more than that. There is a Chinese proverb that says if you save someone’s life, you are responsible for that life. Maybe the Ritual makes it more in a literal sense. We are tied one to another.” she sighed and slumped back into her seat, their fingertips still touching. 

“Do you regret bringing me back?” his voice held an anxious tone.

“No,” she leaned forward and intertwined her fingers with his. “I don’t regret any of it, to be honest, I’ve felt dead inside for so long I’ve forgotten what it was to feel anything. There must be an answer in ….” She sat up and clamped her mouth shut. The waitress had returned with the pizza.

She smiled, “Is there anything else I can get you?”

Kylo smiled, “No, thank you we’re good.”

She nodded and headed back toward the kitchen.

Kylo took a slice of pizza, Rey smiled as she watched his eyes light up the moment he tasted the hot mozzarella cheese and rich sauce, the crust had just the right amount of chew to it.   
“What do you think?” she took a slice for herself.

He grinned as he took another bite, the cheese stretched from the slice to his lips. “So good,” he mumbled. 

Rey enjoyed Kylo’s first experience with the Italian staple. Their conversation moved to lighter subjects. She knew there were a lot of questions that she and Kylo had, but at the moment she didn’t want to feel weighed down by something so serious. 

They enjoyed their dinner. They managed to finish off a large pizza. Rey figured it was because they both had not eaten in so long and Kylo enjoyed his first taste of the guilty pleasure. 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “Is this what a date feels like?”

The question struck Rey; she had only been out on two dates, which she found boring and couldn’t wait to get home and relax. 

She blushed, “I suppose you could call it a date.” she looked up to his beautiful dark eyes, “but honestly, it feels like so much more.”

Kylo stopped her in the middle of the dark parking lot. He pulled her into his arms. His kiss left her breathless. 

“Having you feels like everything.” He whispered against her lips. 

 

Rey sighed and let her head rest against his chest. “I feel it too.”

Rey had the window down as she drove them back home, she enjoyed how domestic it felt to go out to dinner with Kylo.

 

“Ben said there was something familiar about your Grandfather’s book.” Kylo broke the silence in the car.

“What?” Rey glanced over at Kylo her brows pushed to her hairline. “what does he mean by that?”

“Is he here?” she glanced up in the rearview mirror half expecting to find him in the backseat. 

Kylo smiled, “He’s always here.”

“Oh,” Rey felt a nervous excitement in her belly. 

“When we were kids, it was easy for Ben to see me, talk to me. When he got older it was a little difficult at first for him, because everyone told him to grow up, he was too old for pretend friends. He learned to focus, and before long, he had no problem seeing me.” she could see Kylo smile from the corner of her eye. 

“So, I just need to focus? You mean I only have to think about him, and I can see and hear him?” she asked, a little unsure but hopeful. 

Kylo nodded, “just don’t wreck us,” he laughed. 

“Ok, ok, “ Rey breathed out the words, she thought about the dream how real Ben felt to her touch, the way he tasted. 

“Rey,” she heard her name, but it came from the backseat. 

“Hi Ben,” she grinned, proud she was able to bring him into focus. 

They pulled onto the dirt road her Grandfather’s house resided on, she parked and turned to see Ben sitting in the backseat. 

For a moment, she had to take a deep breath, seeing them both at the same time was a little overwhelming. 

Kylo took her hand in his, “It’s ok Rey, just take a moment I know it’s a bit much to take in.”

She nodded and closed her eyes to take in a couple of deep breaths. She looked back at Ben in the backseat. 

“What do you know about my Grandpa Sheev’s book?” She kept hold of Kylo’s warm hand. 

Ben paused for a moment before he spoke. “Uncle Luke had a book that looks similar. The emblem was the same. I believe it was our Grandfather, Anakin’s book. I never read it; I’d seen it once at his house. I remember now I went to open it and Luke lost his shit, he took the book from me and locked it in his safe. I never thought about it until now.”

Rey chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, “Grandpa never said anything about there being another book, but then again, he never said there wasn’t.” 

She sighed, “I think we need to read through it again, maybe there is something I missed.”

Kylo and Rey stepped out of the car, she walked around the car and stopped. She expected to see Ben get out as well. She looked around confused, Kylo took her hand. 

“It’s ok Angel, it takes a lot of energy to maintain contact, he’ll be back.” Rey smiled and followed Kylo into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this has taken so long, it's sometimes a struggle to see the trees through the forest and I'm to find a reason to keep writing. Which sucks cause I really hate leaving a story half-finished. I know what it's like to read a story and totally invested in it for it to just stop... that fucking sucks lol so I promise to finish the two I have going. After that? who knows. Thank you again for reading this non-sense. I love knowing what you think so feel free to leave a comment good bad or ugly all are welcomed!!

Rey sat on the couch the book rested on one knee, Kylo laid with his head in her lap his feet hung over the side of the sofa. Her fingers threaded through his soft lochs; she felt relaxed, touching him while she read her Grandfather’s book. 

She smiled; she could hear the soft snores as he slept; the words seemed to blurred together. She rubbed her eyes. 

“You look tired,” his voice had a surreal sound light and airy.

Rey looked up to see Ben sitting in the chair on the other side of the coffee table. 

“I’ve been reading it for hours; I know there is something here, but I’m missing it.” She sighed, her fingers still in Kylo’s hair. 

Ben had a wistful look, she glanced down at Kylo, “do you regret…” she asked.

“No, it felt only fair to give him a chance to live.” Ben had a slight smile on his lips.

“Growing up with him, I’d always wished I could find a way to let him experience life. When you called us back, I let him move past the veil.” He smiled when he looked at Kylo, “It’s what family does for one another. I’ll never regret giving him this chance.”

“What about your parents?” she wanted to know how he felt.

Ben sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. 

“That’s complicated, they are not as bad as Kylo described them, but they could have been a lot better.” He looked Rey in the eyes. 

“I love them, but I had to get away from them. My Mom and Dad have a way of pushing, they expect great things and forget that I’m human and once in a while I’ll fuck up.” he shrugged his shoulders. 

“I know they love me, and I love them. But sometimes it’s better to put distance between people when no one is willing to budge.” He sounded tired.

“That must have been hard,” her voice soft, her fingers in Kylo’s hair. 

She yawned quickly covering her mouth, the blush on her cheeks made her feel flush, “Sorry.” she mumbled.

Ben laughed, “it’s ok Sweetheart, you must be exhausted.”

Rey nodded and set the book down on the side table. 

“He looks so comfortable, doesn’t he?” Rey smiled down at Kylo. 

Ben laughed, “well of course he is, he’s in the lap of someone he loves.” 

Rey looked up at Ben, “He loves me?” She hated how small and needy her voice sounded.

Ben knelt in front of her, “We both do, very much.” 

The depts of his dark amber eyes captured hers; she only saw the truth in his eyes. She shivered; tears prickled her eyes. 

Ben leaned over and kissed her forehead, “It’s ok Sweetheart, it can be a little overwhelming.”

Rey sighed, “sorry,” she wiped her eyes. “I’ve had no one since my Grandfather died, I cut myself off from people it’s…”

Ben tilted her chin up and kissed her; she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She closed her eyes; his kiss made her feel loved.  
“Sleep, Sweetheart,” He whispered.

She smiled against his lips, “night Ben,” she whispered before falling to sleep.

She had a vague feeling of being carried; when she woke in the morning, she was in bed with Kylo’s arm wrapped around her waist. 

She blinked at the morning light shining through the curtains. 

“Morning Angel, “ his deep baritone brought a smile to her lips.

“Morning handsome.” she ran her fingers through his sleep tangled hair. His lips on hers felt like a promise.

“I think we need to go shopping today.” she looked up to his smile.

“How about we stay in bed,” he kissed her neck.

She hummed, “that sounds wonderful, but we don’t have any food.”

He kissed the hollow of her throat, “I can live off your kisses and sweet skin, Angel.” His kisses moved down between her breast; he pushed her t-shirt over her chest. She moaned as his tongue licked under her breast. Both hands in his hair, she pulled his mouth to where she wanted him. 

Her whimpers and moans had him hard, he suckled and nipped at each of her nipples. He moved down her body; he left a trail of warm wet kisses on her skin. He stuck his nose in between her thighs and inhaled deeply.

“Oh, Angel, you are ripe, you smell sweet.” his teeth nipped and pulled at the cotton material of her shorts.

He sat back on his knees; his fingers gripped the sides of her shorts. His eyes locked with hers a quite plead. Rey lifted her hips and allowed him to disrobe her.

The swipe of his tongue had her primed and ready to take whatever he was willing to give. His mouth and fingers worked in unison to bring her to her first orgasm of the day. She moaned and begged him to stop when it became overwhelming. 

Kylo sat back on his knees and tugged the sweatpants he wore down. His hard cock sprung free of the pants; he was thick the head reddish almost angry looking, Rey opened herself up to him. She reached up for his face; he lined himself with her, he kissed her, still wet and buzzing from being eaten out, the feel of him pushing himself into her body had her crying out. 

The friction of his long slow strokes was terrific, but she needed more she needed him to move faster, to fuck her harder. Her pleads didn’t fall on deaf ears, Kylo gave her everything she begged for until they both climaxed that left them clinging to one another. 

Kylo held her tightly in his arms; he kissed her cheek, “Good morning, Angel.”

Rey laughed, “you made it a good morning,” she kissed his nose, “we need a shower and to go grocery shopping. I think better on a full stomach.”

Thirty minutes later they sat in her car, Rey stared at the radio dial. “What type of music do you like.” she looked over at Kylo. 

Kylo looked at the radio like he was looking for an answer to her question. “Um, I don’t know I’ve never really thought about it.”

“Why don’t you go through the channels and see if there is something you like.” Rey looked behind her as she pulled out of their drive. 

“I talked to Ben last night,” Rey stared at the road ahead of her, she could feel his eyes on her. 

“What did you two talk about?” he looked from the radio to Rey band back scanning the channels.  
“About you actually, I asked him if he regretted giving you the chance to come back instead of him.” Rey glanced to see what his face looked like before she focused on the road again. 

“When we realized what you were doing, that there was a possibility Ben had already pushed the issue for me to come back. I was scared to come back, to be honest. Life on the other side of the veil is quiet, just a lot of watching.” his voice was calm, but Rey could feel the nervous energy pour off Kylo.

“I don’t understand, I mean I figured the dead watched, but there are so many stores about haunting, ghost, Poltergeist that terrorize people.” she glanced over to see Kylo staring at her. 

She pulled into the parking lot of a Giant supermarket. She turned off the engine and looked at him. 

Kylo took her hand and looked into her eyes, “it’s not the same kind of energy, what you are talking about are spirits some good, some evil. We are born in this world; we can speak to one another and now you. But it takes a lot of energy to do much else. Ben and I are the outliner. We have a bound by both blood and spirit we are one soul split. We are still individuals but linked to one another.” 

Rey smiled, “So you boys are a two for one sale.”

Kylo laughed, “Yeah, something like that.”

Rey looked her hand in his, “Ben said you love me.”

She looked up into his eyes; he brought her hand to his lips, “I do, we both very much love you.”

She smiled, unsure what to say, she didn’t want it to sound like a forced admission. She took a moment to think about it, did she love them? 

To her surprise, she smiled at Kylo, “I love you and Ben as well.”

Kylo leaned over and kissed her; it was short and sweet and left her lips tingling with a pleasurable buzz. 

“Let’s go shopping so we can hurry home, Angel.” Kylo grinned. 

They walked into the store hand in hand; it was still the same as Rey remembered, not much changed in the town. 

“Ben Solo!!!! as I live and breathe,” Rey and Ben both turned to see a small woman with thick glasses. 

She stopped in her tracks her mouth opened in a surprising look, slowly it turned into a grin. 

“Rey dear, you look beautiful; I didn’t know you knew Ben.” Maz walked over and hugged Rey; she patted her on the back. Maz turned and beamed up to Ben, and hugged him as well, Kylo bent down to embrace the old woman. 

Maz grinned “How’s your dad? I haven’t seen him in a few years?” Maz smiled up at Kylo.

“He’s um..” Kylo looked at Rey, “He’s good, they are both good.. um how are you?.” his curious tone made Maz stare at him. 

 

“So, what are you kids doing here?” Maz’s smile didn’t leave her face, but Rey could see a glint in her eyes like she suspected something was amiss. 

Rey smiled, “We decided to get away from the city for a while,” she shook her head and sighed. “I need a breath of fresh air and time to destress.”

Maz smile broadens “Well, I’m glad to see you came home, you’ve been missed girlie.” Maz hugged her again before she headed back to the store office. 

Kylo looked at Rey and Maz and sighed, “I don’t know what we are going to do if she reaches out to Han.”

Rey nodded, “I know, let’s hope that she doesn’t at least till I can figure out this bond we have.”  
Kylo smiled, “I like that.”

Rey raised an eyebrow, “You like what?”

He shrugged, “I like that we have a bond, feels special.”

Rey laughed, “special is one word for it. Come on, let’s get what we need before someone else wants to take a stroll down memory lane.”

They quickly gathered the items they needed and left the store. Kylo sat in the passenger seat, playing with the radio dial. 

“I’d like to meet them..” he sighed “ in person.” he glanced over at Rey.

Her brows drawn together, “Meet who?”

Kylo licked his lips, “Han.. my Mom and Dad,” He huffed out a laugh, “fucking Luke, my family.”

Rey pulled into the driveway and shut off the car, the realization that he only knew them through his interactions with Ben made her heart clench. 

She took his hands in hers, “You will give me a week I’m sure by then I’ll have a better understanding of what it is between us and why we feel the way we do when separated.”

Kylo leaned over and kissed Rey, “Anything you ask Angel I’m good with.”

Kylo carried in two bags of groceries, Rey pulled the last bag out. A black car pulled in behind her, she set the bag back into the trunk. She turned to see a dark skin man step out of his car. He was dressed in civilian clothes but carried himself as someone with authority. Another man exited the passenger side of the vehicle. 

“Rey Palpatine?” He stepped closer to with her hand out, to shake her hand. “I’m agent Storm, and this is my partner Agent Mikata, I have a couple questions for you.”

Rey looked at his hand as if he offered her a deadly viper to shake. 

Rey crossed her arms over her chest, “about what?” her tone left little to the imagination that she was not willing to answer any questions. 

Agent Storm put his hand down, a frown on his face. “You are currently employed with Abington Hospital as a coroner?”

“I do,” Rey answered her brows pulled together in a frown.

“Four days ago, the body of a thirty-two-year-old, white male turned up missing, and you were the last person to been seen with the corpse.” Agent Storm held out a picture of Ben.

Rey stared at the picture; her lips parted. Her heart pounded in her chest; she wasn’t sure why the universe decided to work against her. 

“Rey?” she turned to see Kylo walking towards her and Agent Storm.

“What the hell is going on here,” Agent Storm sounded baffled by what he was seeing. 

Rey caught Mikata raise his phone; she was sure he had just taken a picture of Kylo and herself. 

“Ben Solo?” Agent Storm looked as confused as he sounded. 

Kylo wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist, “I am, and who are you?”

“I’m Agent Storm, Finn Storm with the Federal Department of Investigations.” He extended his hand to Kylo.  
Kylo reached around Rey and shook his hand. 

“What can we do for the FBI?” Kylo asked, his tone calm, but Rey could feel the inner turmoil.

Finn looked between the two, “Well, sir, you had been reported dead, and your body was taken.”

Kylo laughed, “Do I look dead?”

Finn shook his head, “No, you don’t, but there is still the business of the hospital had listed you as dead.”

He looked back at Mikata as if to find help in this ridiculous situation, Mikata shrugged his shoulders. 

Rey sighed, “While I was examining Ben, I noted that he was indeed still breathing, but at a prolonged rate. I was able to bring him out of his coma-like state.”

“She scared the shit out of me, imagine being at a party and waking up in a morgue.” He grinned at Rey, “I thought I was dead looking at this beautiful angel.”

Rey smiled and ducked her head.

“Wait,” Finn held up a hand, “You were at a party then woke up in a morgue reported dead? How the hell does this end with you two here, and the hospital is reporting a stolen body.”

Kylo huffed out a breath, “that was my fault, I freaked out and decided to leave. She tried to stop me,” he looked down at her, “I might have used my physical advantage to leave the hospital. Rey followed me; she was worried about me. I just needed to get away from the city, away from my friends that kept dragging me from one fucked up party to the next.”

“I brought him here to keep him safe.” Rey wrapped her hand in his.

“And neither one of you thought to let someone know that Ben Solo is alive.” Finn stood back on his heal now a look of annoyance on his face. 

“I didn’t want anyone to know where I was, at least till I got my shit straightened out,” Kylo answered him.

Rey nodded in agreement with Kylo.

Rey felt Kylo’s grip on her tighten; something seemed to whisper in her mind, “the white agent.”

Rey’s brow furrowed, she stared at Mikata he stood by the car she noticed for the first time that he kept glancing back towards the main road as if he was waiting for someone.

“Why don’t we go inside, I have lemonade inside, and we can give a proper statement.” Kylo let go of her waist so they could move inside.

The voice whispered in her mind again, “Snoke,” Rey looked up at Kylo and knew he heard it as well. She couldn’t see him, but she knew Ben was very close.

Rey led everyone into the living room, “Please have a seat. I’ll be right back with the drinks.”

Rey glanced at Kylo she could see he understood what they needed to do. She returned with four glasses of lemonade, she served Finn first and move to give Mikata his drink as well. 

Kylo had followed her to the kitchen and back; he moved behind Finn. Kylo slipped his arm around Finn’s throat; he struggles for only a minute or so before Kylo choked him out.

Rey moved on Mikata, the knife in her hand pressed to the Suprasternal notch at the base of his throat. His eyes wide, he held his hands up in surrender.

“Who knows we are here?” Rey growled out; her anger visible on her face. 

He shook his head, “We are investigating,”

Kylo grabbed him by the throat and lifted him from his seat, “Does Snoke know I’m here?”

Mikata shook his head, “I don’t know who Snoke is.”

“Bring him to the kitchen,” Rey walked toward the back of the house. 

Kylo shoved him into a kitchen chair, Rey tied his arms and legs to the chair. 

“We don’t have much time,” Kylo stepped back and looked at Rey.

“Pack us a bag; I’ve got a couple of questions for our friend here.” Rey smiled up at Kylo; he dipped down long enough to leave a kiss on her lips.

Kylo headed to the bedroom to pack.

“I don’t have time to play 20 questions, so you are either going to tell me exactly what I want to know, or I’m going to hurt you.” Rey stood in front of him. Mikata looked to where Kylo had disappeared and back to Rey, a look of confusion.

Rey pushed her thumb behind Mikata’s ear, pain shot through his neck and shoulder, “this is the occipital nerve, she pushed her nailed into the tender flesh. 

“STOP, STOP PLEASE,” Mikata begged.

“Do you know why you should never piss a doctor off?” Rey raised his face to look at her, “ we know the body better than anyone and how to make you hurt without dirtying my hands.”

Mikata bit onto his bottom lip a look of determination not to give Rey what she wanted. Rey frowned and shook her head.

 

“You’ve brought this on yourself.” She held a small paring knife in her hand; she cut his pants at this knee.

Mikata watched his eyes wide, “I don’t know Snoke, this is an assault on a federal officer you will go to jail for a very long time, let myself and Agent Finn go, and we’ll work something out.” Mikata babbled.

“Does he know?” Rey asked once more.

“Please I..” Mikata looked at Rey.

She pushed the tip of the knife into the flesh behind the kneecap, “That is your peroneal nerve,”

Mikata screamed tears ran down his face, “PLEASE STOP…PLEASE.”

“DOES HE KNOW!” Rey screamed at him; she wiggled the knife again. Mikata tried to move, but the rope held him tight to the chair.

She pushed a little farther, “You will be unable to use this leg. If I continue, the knife will sever the nerves and tendons.”

“He knows, he knows please stop.” Mikata cried, “I sent the picture for confirmation.

Rey dropped the knife; she turned to see Kylo with a bag in hand. “Tell that fucker if he comes near us, I will make sure he stops breathing.” Rey held Mikata’s chin in her hand; her nails dug into the soft flesh of his jaw.

“Go put that in the car, I’ve got to get my grandfathers bag and I’ll be right out.” Rey quickly ran to the closet for the bag; the book was still in the living room coffee table where she left it. 

Kylo stood by the passenger door as he waited for Rey, he watched the road for anyone that might pull up. Rey ran out of the house and tossed everything in the backseat.  
Once she was in the driver seat, Kylo slipped into the car and put his seat belt on, Rey started the car. She had to drive through the yard since Finn’s car was blocking her in. Rey pulled out on the main road; the tires squealed once the rubber hit the asphalt. 

“where should we go?” she looked over at Kylo.

“Uncle Luke,” Rey and Kylo both looked into the backseat where Ben sat.

“It’s time we found out what Luke knows about all this,” Ben voice carried a hint of sadness. 

“Ok,” Rey smiled and looked at Kylo, “You’re going to meet your family in person.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is taking way longer then I thought I would, didn't have the heart to write for a while. Thanks for coming back hope you enjoy it!!

“Luke lives in Stamford New York,” Ben’s voice carried from the backseat.

“Remind me not to piss you off Angel,” Kylo stared at Rey with a smirk on his face. 

Rey licked her lips, “I just did what I had to,” she looked over at Kylo, “I’ll do anything to protect the ones I love.”

Kylo took her hand and kissed each of her knuckles, “My Avenging Angel.”

“How far to Luke’s?” Rey checked the gas gauge.

“We are about 5 hours away,” Rey heard Ben from the backseat. 

“Why were you in Philly?” Rey glanced in the rearview mirror.

“I was meeting with Lor; he is Luke’s project manager. Things were still a little bitter between Luke and me, and he was working as a mediator.” Kylo looked back at Ben.

“We,” Kylo looked at Ben, then Rey, ”we might have a bit of a pride issue.”

“You didn’t want to feel like you were crawling back with your tail between your legs?” Rey looked off at Kylo; she couldn’t help the smirk on her face. 

“Something like that,” Ben laughed.

“Why didn’t you go to the authorities?” Rey looked up into the mirror again, catching Ben’s eyes.

“I knew he had people everywhere when I realized what he was up too. I started noticing a lot of things that Snoke was into; I was working for a crime lord and didn’t have a fucking clue.” Ben sighed.

“Luke has contacted as well in the different agencies; this is why we need to go to him.” Ben sounded annoyed.

“And the other thing, our thing do you think he knows anything about it.” Rey glanced over at Kylo; he had turned in the seat so he could watch her and still see Ben.

“I’m not sure, to be honest; I do remember the book. Luke can be a secretive asshole when he wants to be.” Ben huffed out a laugh. “But I have a gut feeling that he would know what this is we share.”

Rey had a smile on her face despite being chased by a crime lord and most likely every cop out there for what she did to Mikata.

She loved listening to the banter between the brothers. The energy in the car was warm; there was no bitterness, hate, or betrayal that she had felt around most people negative energy that seemed always to surround her when she was alone. 

She felt like she was surrounded by a warm light when in the company of the brothers. 

The station started to play static, Kylo searched for a station, he stopped .. the music was soothing, “Let em High let em get Stone.” Kylo laughed and started singing with the radio. “Everything will be alright if you let it go.”

She heard Ben behind her join in the chorus when it played again; she couldn’t help but join in singing.

“My friends are so alone, and it breaks my heart.”  
“My friends don't understand we all are lost.”  
“Shine down a light on them and show a path.”  
“I promise you they will return if you take 'em back.”

Rey laughed, the three of them sang at the top of their lungs. 

They pulled into an old gas station along the route, Rey stepped out of the car and stretched. She couldn’t help the yawn.

“You look tired,” Kylo walked over to her, she smiled.

“I’ll go pay for the gas you pump.” she pushed up on her toes and kissed him. 

She returned with snacks and a couple of monster energy drinks. Kylo was sitting in the driver's seat, Rey raised an eyebrow.

“You know how to drive?” she slipped into the passenger side.

He gave her a sheepish smile, “Sort of,” he laid his head back on the headrest, “Ok, so I don’t know how to drive, but I’ve been watching, and I think I can do it, I mean how hard could it be?” He flashed her a big smile. 

She nodded, “Ok, yeah that would be great if you could drive,” she smiled back.

He sat there for a long moment. Rey smiled and put her hand on his thigh. He glanced back a look of panic; he can’t help but laugh.

“Sorry… I’m not sure what to do first.” she could see him blush. 

Rey sat up a little straighter, “Ok, first, when you start the car, have your foot on the break.”

Kylo looked down at his feet; Rey’s glance follows his. 

“Right,” she approved after she watched him put his foot on the break. 

He looked back and smiled again. 

“You can start the car.” She looked around the gas station, only a couple cars in the parking lot and no one was close. 

The engine rumbled to life, Ok, you want to take your foot off the brake and slowly push the gas pedal.

Kylo pushed the gas petal the tires squealed and jerked forward into motion. Rey screamed and grabbed Kylo’s arm; he slammed his foot on the break, it flung Rey forward than back, a loud grunt forced from her body. 

“Are you ok?” Kylo looked, even more, panicked his hand on her shoulder.

Rey nodded, “Sorry,” Kylo said over and over again. 

“It’s ok Kylo, I’m fine.” she smiled and touched his cheek. “Press gently on the gas pedal. 

He took a deep breath and let off the brake, slowly he pressed the gas the car rolled forward. 

He stopped at the road and looked both ways before he pulled out into the street. Rey was never more thankful for a clear way.

“Just keep it between the two lines,” Rey smiled.

Kylo held onto the steering wheel, a broad grin on his face. 

“Good job,” Rey turned to see Ben smile, a look of pride on his face. Another first she was happy to share with the brothers. 

“So, what is the plan? Are we going to call your Uncle first or show up?” Rey turned to look back at Ben. 

He ran his hand through his hair; a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. She knew how soft his hair was; she looked back at the living breathing version of Ben. She could feel her building arousal; she clamped down on the thought of anything sexual. A powerful criminal was pursuing them and now was not the time. 

“I don’t think we should call; I don’t want to tip anyone off,” Ben replied as he stared out the window. 

She frowned, “I thought you said he could be trusted?” 

“We can,” Ben looked back at Rey and smiled, “But I don’t want to take the chance of someone watching him, or they have his shit bugged.”

Rey sat back into the seat; her shoulders slumped. 

Kylo looked over at Rey; his eyes glanced between her and the road. “Close your eyes, Angel, take a nap if you can.”

She started to protest before she opened her mouth and yawned. She laughed, “sorry, I feel like the last couple days are finally catching up to me.”  
“Rest Sweetheart, Kylo and I will make sure we get there in one piece.” Ben’s deep baritone seemed to move through her body; she felt more relaxed; her eyes slowly shut.

 

“Rey,” she moved her head towards the voice her eyes still closed, “Angel wake up.” she felt his hand on her shoulder his breath on her cheek. 

She opened her eyes and glanced around, they were on a dirt road surrounded by trees, “Are we there?” she looked around confused. 

She observed Kylo, something looked off he looked paler than usual, her brow’s pinched, “Kylo are you ok?” she took his face in her hands, his skin felt fresh, something was off. 

He nodded, “Luke’s is down the road. Ben has gone to check if he’s alone.” Kylo laid his head back on the backrest.

That’s when she felt it the uneasiness like something was missing, then she understood. “He feels too far away; it’s the separation, isn’t it?” 

Kylo nodded his eyes closed, “I’ve always hated this feeling like my soul is being ripped from my existence.”

“How long has he been gone?” Rey unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled into Kylo’s lap, the need to be as close as possible overrode any reservation about being in a compromising position. 

“About 15 minutes or so, not sure what is taking him so long.” Kylo’s voice sounded rough.

He pushed the seat back as far as the car would allow to let Rey into his lap. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, his lips on her skin. The feeling didn’t go away, but it made it more manageable.

“He’s alone,” Ben’s strained voice came from the backseat. Rey glanced up to see him, a wrecked look on his face. She reached out; Ben leaned forward, she felt the ghost of a touch as he kissed the back of her hand. A smile and look of relief on his face.

Kylo rubbed her back and sighed, “Ok Angel back in your seat, and we’ll get this over with.”

She moved back into the seat, her stomach in knots; she looked back into an empty backseat. She glanced over at Kylo.

He smiled at her, that took a lot of energy. She nodded and buckled her seatbelt. 

Kylo pulled up to a gate, he punched in a code and waited for the gate to open. They drove about a quarter of a mile down a dirt road to a small single-story cabin. 

Rey could see an older bearded man with long hair a mix of blonde and grey, he wore a brown pullover shirt and jeans, and flip flops. Rey got the sense that he was usually a laid-back kind of man. Currently, he stood with his back straight his hand behind his body.

Kylo parked and let out a long sigh before he got out of the car, Rey pulled her leather bag out and followed. 

Rey could see his face a look of shock; he held a pistol in his hand.

“Ben?” his voice sounded uncertain, “is that you?” his voice cracked with emotion.

Kylo nodded, “Hey Uncle Luke.” he walked around the car and took Rey’s hand. 

Luke looked in shock, “We… we were told you were dead.” he looked pale as he walked towards Kylo and Rey. 

Kylo shook his head; Luke met them halfway before he wrapped his arms around Kylo’s waist, the two men stood locked in a tight embraced. 

“Thank God,” Luke cried.

Rey stood aside her heart melted, Kylo had a look of pure joy. She knew this was special to him, that for the first time in his life he was the one to hug a member of his family. 

Kylo pulled back, “Uncle Luke, this is Rey, my girlfriend.” 

Rey smiled at Kylo; she felt like crying; this was the first time he had referred to her in such a manner. 

Luke smiled and hugged Rey as well, “So glad to meet you, Rey.” 

Rey patted him on the back, she was never one for physical displays, but in this case, she was happy to return the hug. 

“Pleasure to meet you as well.” she smiled. She could see how happy this made Kylo.

Luke let her go, “Let's go inside,” he led them into the small cabin. 

The main room was ample open space, the kitchen and living room a hallway led to where the bathroom and bedroom.

Kylo and Rey sat on the couch; Luke took the armchair. Rey felt Luke’s piercing blue eyes watch them; she knew he had questions; she knew they would have to convince him of their wild story.

Luke shook his head, “I’d hope there had been a mistake when we got word that you were took to the morgue, I was on my way with your parents to the hospital.” he sighed and laughed, “ the hospital had lost you, that’s what they said something about a mix up.”

Kylo looked at Rey; she nodded, they had talked about what to tell Luke and had come to the decision that he needed to know the truth all of it, if he was going to give them the answers they needed.

“I was there,” Kylo spoke quietly at first, “Snoke killed Ben.” the words carried the heartbreak she knew Kylo had felt for his brother. 

Luke frown, “I… I don’t understand, what are you telling me, Ben.” Rey could see the tension in Luke’s jaw like they were playing a joke on him, and he was not going to have any of it. 

Rey pulled the book out and laid it down in front of Luke on the coffee table, “What Kylo is trying to tell you is that Ben did die, and I brought him back.” she looked back at Kylo who sat with his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. 

Luke’s stared at the book, he reached down and picked it up, “where did you get this?” his voice took on a harsh tone. 

“It’s my grandfather’s book Sheev Palpatine, I’m Rey Palpatine,” Luke’s eyes widen, he stood up suddenly, “what the fuck is going on,” he demanded. 

Kylo stood up between Rey and Luke, “Sit down Luke, there is a lot we have to explain, but this is important because I think Snoke knows I’m not dead and he’s got people looking for me as we speak.”

Luke pushed out a big breath and took his seat, Rey pulled Kylo back down.

“They brought Ben into my morgue; I was the coroner that night assigned to his autopsy. Something stopped me; I couldn’t do it. So, I took him home.” She spoke with her eyes focused on the book in Luke’s hands.

Luke groaned, “So he wasn’t dead it was a mistake? Why did you take him you’re a doctor why didn’t you alert the hospital of the mistake?” Luke’s voice pitched higher tone anger and confusion, tainted his voice.

“He was dead,” Rey said quietly.

“That’s bullshit,” he growled “this is insane… what kind of game are you two playing at?” Rey could see he wasn’t listening; his body was tense; he was only getting angry, a defense mechanism against something unfathomable.

“This is not a game, I took him home and preformed the ritual on him, I tried to bring back Ben, but I got Kylo instead.” she watched his face twist with confusion.

Luke shook his head, “that’s crazy there is no Kylo… that was all Ben’s imagination. None of this makes sense; the ritual doesn’t work.”

Kylo stood up abruptly, “No, it was not, I’m Kylo!” His anger and hurt could be seen in his dark amber-colored eyes.

Rey stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist; she could feel his heart pound in his chest. 

Luke looked distraught as well, “Look I know this all sounds insane, Ben is here as well, but he’s in the between, the ritual bound me to both of them.” Rey tried to assure Luke. 

Luke put his face in his hands, “I can’t take this,” she could hear the soft sob.

Rey could see Ben standing next to Luke, “Tell him before you and Kylo showed up he was on the phone with Leia, he told Mom that maybe it was all a mistake and that I was fine, that they would find out I was shacked up with some blonde named Candy.”

Rey let go of Kylo and kneeled in front of Luke, she touched his hand, he looked down into her eyes, “I know this is crazy, but…” she glanced up to Ben, he smiled and nodded. “Before we got here Ben came first to check if it was safe, he said that you were on the phone with your sister Leia, that you told her that maybe it was all a mistake and that Ben was fine, that they would find out he was shacked up with some blonde named Candy.”

Luke sat back with an astonished look on his face. Rey opened the book to the page of the ritual, she looked up into his eyes, “Years ago, my grandfather performed the ritual on a kitten that had been mauled by a dog, I still have that cat to this day. So, when I took Ben it was because I knew in my heart I could bring him back, I had to bring him back.” her voice trailed off into a whispers tears rolled down her cheeks.

Luke stared down at Rey, he nodded and without a word stood, he stepped around her and headed to the back of the cabin. Rey turned to look at Kylo, he helped her to her feet and pulled her into his arms. 

Luke returned with a black leather-bound book with a black emblem a circle with blunt spokes; it looked exactly like her grandfather’s book.

He sat and opened it to the same page as Rey’s book, “this was my father’s book,” he ran his fingers across the page, the edges charred. 

He looked up at Rey, “My father Anakin was a student of Sheev’s, an apprentice. Father was a general in the war, Sheev was a senator at the time, he was a supporter of the military and for a time a friend of your grandfathers.” Luke sounded sad. 

“He said Sheev was teaching him magic, that they had a blood oath,” Luke laughed. “God, it all sounds so childish, but it wasn’t he said that it would tie the two bloodlines together.” Luke scrubbed his hands over his face.

“What happened?” Rey sat next to Kylo, his arm around her shoulders; she could see Ben looking down at the book over Luke’s shoulder.

“My mother died during childbirth,” Luke sat back in the chair a weary look in his eyes.

“My father was an emotional man; he couldn’t bear losing Padma; he went into a rage and attacked the hospital staff. The hospital called the police, and they locked him up.” 

“My father tried to get ahold of Sheev, to beg him to get my mother’s body and perform the ritual, but Sheev didn’t answer his call.”

“When he got out the next afternoon, he went to the hospital and stole my mother’s body; it was well past twenty-four hours. My father said that Sheev called him begged him not to perform the ritual that it was too late.” Luke stared at the book.

“My father didn’t listen, he tried to perform the ritual, but something went wrong, and he was severely burned, Sheev found him and had him rushed to the hospital. He saved my father’s life, but he blamed Sheev for letting Padma slip away. He never spoke to him again.” He shut the book and sat back; he stared at Kylo. 

After they sat in silence for more than a few minutes, Luke pursed his lips, “You are the twin Leia lost?”

“Yes,” Kylo answered, Rey could feel him stiffen slightly she could feel the nervous energy flow from him. 

Luke opened his mouth and shut it again, “I’m not sure what to say to that, have you always seen and talked to Ben?” Luke laughed, “I’m sorry, of course, you had Ben told us for the longest time.”

He laid his head back and laughed, “don’t we all look like the pretentious assholes for blowing Ben’s stories of you off as childhood imagination.”

Ben huffed out a chuckle, Rey and Kylo both laughed, “I think Ben understood.” Rey smiled at Luke. 

Luke sat up, straighten his eyes on Kylo, “did you always see and hear us?” he referred to himself and his family.

“I was always aware of everything and everyone in Ben’s world.” Kylo grinned.

“So, there is an afterlife,” Luke frowned with a new understanding. 

Kylo shrugged there are other planes of existence beyond this life. 

“Why didn’t you move on,” Luke asked, he had a million and one questions, but not sure what to ask.

“I think Ben bound me here; now I think we are both bonded to Rey.” Kylo looked at Rey and smiled. 

“Because of the ritual?” Luke looked between Kylo and Rey.

“We can’t be apart for too long when we are; it’s painful like a sickness,” Kylo spoke as he looked at Rey.

Luke’s brows furrowed, he opened the black leather-bound book, “I seemed to remember reading something,” he flipped through the pages. 

 

“You have read the book?” Rey asked her eyes on the page Luke had stopped on.

“My father wanted to pass everything he had learned to me; he felt it important. I didn’t take it as seriously as I wish I had.” he looked up and gave Rey a regretful smile.

“Grandfather showed me a lot but not everything, I think he might have felt it was too dangerous,” Rey leaned against Ben. 

“Knowing what I know now, I would tend to agree with him. I think some of the stuff my Father and your grandfather got into was some dark shit” Luke smiled as he gazed at Kylo and Rey.

He looked down at the book, “relatorum duo in carne una vita, una cum anima non est finis,” his finger touched the line on the page as he read it out loud.

“what does that mean?” Kylo asked. 

“Two threads shall become one life, one soul with no end,” Rey spoke, “it’s the price of preforming the ritual.”

“Is there a way to break it?” Kylo asked, in his heart, he prayed that Rey wouldn’t want to break it but felt guilty that she would be forever tied to him, he wanted it to be her choice, not a curse.

Luke read more his brow pulled into a pinch; he let out a long sigh, “Mors can only break it.”

Kylo looked to Rey, she looked down at his hand, intertwined with hers, “it can only be broken by death.”

Rey felt Ben’s hand on her shoulder; she looked up at Kylo then over to Ben, he smiled, “Don’t worry Sweetheart we will be here with you till the end of time.”

Kylo lifted her hand to his lips, “forever’ he whispered, looking into her eyes. Rey smiled and nodded in agreement.

Luke let out a loud sigh, Rey and Kylo both looked up to see him with a smirk on his face. “You are a true Skywalker always in some deep shit or another.” he grinned at Kylo.


	11. Chapter 11

Luke looked at his watch, “It’s almost noon, who would like burgers?” He smiled at Rey and Kylo as he walked towards the kitchen. 

Rey followed him, “I can help, if you like?”

Luke looked over his shoulder, “it would be appreciated.”

Kylo looked around the room like he was looking for something, Luke caught his expression of worry. 

“The property and house are set up with the best surveillance; I’ll know if anyone passes the property line before they can get within five hundred yards.” Luke nodded towards the computer set up in the corner of the room. 

Kylo wandered over to the computer, multiple views of the property filled the screen. He turned towards the kitchen when he heard Rey laugh; she was looking at Luke’s apron, it had a cartoon sausage grilling, with a caption that read “ Eat my Meat.”

Luke blushed, “this was a gift from Han.”

Rey covered her mouth a big grin on her face; her eyes sparkled when she looked back at Kylo and Ben both had laughed as they shook their heads. She felt herself grow warm, seeing the mirror image of the twins Ben and Kylo. She knew that if Kylo had lived and she met them both under a different circumstance, she would have been hard-pressed to pick one over the other. 

With Rey’s help, Luke had lunch on the table in no time. 

Both Kylo and Rey dug in with a hearty appetite.

“I’ll call Holdo; she will be able to take you both into protective custody, at least till they can bring a strong case against Snoke.” Luke bit into his burger as he watched both Kylo and Rey. 

“They won’t try to separate us?” Kylo asked in a worried voice.

He shook his head as he chewed the bite in his mouth, once he swallowed, he took a drink. 

“I’ll make sure they know you two can’t be apart,” Luke assured the couple. 

“Are you sure she is someone you can trust?” Rey asked she gave Kylo a worried look.

“I’ve to know Holdo before Ben…Kylo,” Luke shook his head and sighed, “I’ve known her for a long time, she can be trusted.”

Rey didn’t say anything she only nodded and stared at the rest of her burger. 

Luke could see she wasn’t convinced, “Rey,” Luke said her name with a gentle tone, “You can trust her; it will be ok.” She looked up and stared into his blue eyes.

She felt Kylo take her hand; she sighed, “Ok, I trust you know what you are doing.”

Kylo and Rey cleaned up the lunch dishes and put everything away as Luke made his call. 

Luke returned from the back of the cabin, “Holdo is going to meet us at the lab at five.” he brought a big bag from his bedroom. 

“Why isn’t she coming here?” Kylo asked his voice had an edge to it.

Luke stopped and stared at Rey and Kylo, “No one knows where this cabin is, and I want to keep it that way.”

Kylo drug his hand through his dark hair, Rey took his hand, “It’s ok Kylo,” she looked back at Luke, “Right?”

Luke nodded, “it’s going to be ok, but just in case for any snags.” he dropped the heavy bag on the kitchen table. 

Luke pulled out a Gen 4 9 mm Glock, “It has a 15-round magazine,” he pushed the button the magazine popped from the handle, he showed Rey and Kylo, “easy load,” he popped it back in.

“I know Ben…” Luke stopped mid-sentence, he knew Ben could shoot he had taught him, he wasn’t sure about Kylo. “Do you know how to shoot?” he looked at Kylo.

“I’m sure I can,” he said with the same confidence he had when he told Rey he could drive. “but maybe you could show me?”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh; Luke gave them both a weary look. 

“Actually, I have a permit to carry,” Rey assured Luke. 

Luke took them outside to his shooting range, which consists of a mound of dirt and targets set up on some stumps. 

Luke ran Kylo through gun safety rules. 

“The first rule treat all guns as if they are loaded and always know the condition of your weapon.” Luke held the gun in his hand, pointed at the ground.  
“Step one, drop the magazine, step two, rack the slide,” a round popped out and fell to the ground. “rack it once more like a double-check.” Luke pulled the slide back and let it snap back. 

“Never trust that your weapon is clear; keep the muzzle pointed down range and lock the slide to the rear, and check the chamber.” Luke looked in the chamber and down the mag well.” 

“Now second rule,” Luke looked between Kylo and Rey, “Keep your finger off the trigger until the sights are aligned and the decision to shoot has been made.” he held up the gun and showed that his trigger finger rests on the side of the gun away from the trigger.

“Third rule, never point a gun at anything you don’t intend on shooting.” Luke nodded as if Kylo and Rey said anything. 

“The fourth rule, know your target, what is beyond it, in front of it, to the left and right, you are responsible for every round.” He took a big breath; Rey could see the worry in his eyes.

Luke returned the mag to the gun and handed the gun barrel down to Kylo. He took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kylo took the gun, “the first rule, treat all guns as if loaded,” he dropped the magazine, and double racked the slide.

By the time Kylo was done repeating and following the steps, Luke smiled at him, “Time for some practice rounds. 

After an hour or so, and hundreds of rounds, both Kylo and Rey were ready. 

Luke gave Kylo a shoulder holster and a 9 mm, he also gave Kylo an ankle holster with a small 22 handgun. Rey was given a holster that fit inside the waistband of her jeans. 

Rey watched Kylo slip the small gun into his boot. 

“Don’t shoot your foot off,” she smiled at him. 

Kylo grinned “I’ll try not to.”

Luke offered to drive, Luke and Kylo sat up front, Rey, and Ben in the back of the Jeep Cherokee.

Rey couldn’t stop fidgeting, she felt the cool touch on her hand, “It’s going to be ok, Sweetheart,” Rey smiled at Ben. 

She stared out the window at all the towering pines that covered Luke’s property; it was a beautiful place. Luke was a little grumpy, but she liked him regardless. She was happy to see how well Kylo and Luke got along; he finally got to meet his family.

Luke came to the end of the long drive; he waited for a car to pass before he pulled out onto the main road. The route he lived on didn’t get a lot of traffic. 

A large truck driving in the opposite direction pulled into Luke’s lane. The jeep was forced off the road into the ditch, at the speed Luke had been traveling cause the vehicle to roll and land heavily on its side.

Rey felt her head hit the metal door frame; she was dazed, barely hanging onto consciousness. She could see legs; then the man squatted to look into the front window.

“Ah, Mr. Solo, there you are.” a redhead man greeted Kylo with a grin.  
Rey tried to move; the pain in her head made her feel sick to her stomach. The last thing she heard was Ben swearing he was going to kill that redheaded bastard before she passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has taken forever and a day, sorry I'm working on the last chapter so this will be done before the end of the year I pray. Hope this is worth reading, the last chapter will hopefully clear a lot of shit up.. thanks again for taking your time to read it. Let me know what you think xoxo!!

Her head hurt; she was lying down with her head in someone’s lap. For a moment, she thought maybe she was dreaming, and she was laid out on the couch with her head in Kylo’s lap. 

His fingers ran through her hair; she heard Kylo growl. She forced her eyes open; Kylo sat opposite her. She looked around confused, when did they get into a limo. Two men sat on either side of Kylo, and she could see how angry he looked. If she wasn’t lying next to Kylo, then who?

“Don’t fucking touch her,” Kylo growled. 

She heard him laugh before she turned to stare up into the face of the redheaded man; she tried to move.

“Now, now, “ he said, his hand on her shoulder held her in place.

“You have quite a large bump on your head, miss,” he ran a finger over her temple. She felt the throbbing pain there. 

“No sense is moving about and cause yourself more pain than necessary,” he spoke to her like he would a frightened child. 

Rey pushed his hand off her forehead, “get your fucking hands off me.” she snarled.

Hux gripped her chin and twisted her face to look at him, “You are in no position to make demands.” 

Rey did her best not to cry out in pain; her small whimper caused Kylo to jerk forward, she could see the bruise on his cheek. The man next to Kylo hit him in the stomach with the butt of his gun. Kylo grunted out in pain; his eyes never left Rey’s. The man hit him again. 

“Stop!” she cried out, “I’ll do as you say, just please stop.” her voice held a regretful edge.

“If you can be a good girl,” Hux stroked her cheek, “neither of you will have to suffer.”

Hux stared at Kylo, the look of murder in his eyes, “that goes for you as well Kylo cooperate, and this pretty little girl will not have to suffer for your mistakes.” Hux stroked her cheek down to her throat. 

Kylo watched Hux wrap his hand around her delicate throat, with a cruel look in his eyes, he started to squeeze, her eyes widen a look in shock and fear. 

“I’ll obey, don’t hurt her, she isn’t part of this.” Kylo pleaded with Hux. 

“You brought her into this, I don’t know how you survived, but we are not going to put up with any more delays. You will give us what we want.” Hux sneered at Ben, and his fingers stroked Rey’s cheek. 

“Where’s Luke?” Rey asked she didn’t want this strange man touching her.

“Don’t fret your pretty little head over Mr. Skywalker; he will join us shortly.” Hux grinned at Kylo, the hate that filled the tall man’s eyes amused Hux.

“What I want to know is, how are you alive?” Hux stared at Kylo.

Kylo pursed his lips; he refused to give Hux any information.

“You were a corpse, fucking cold.” Hux’s eyes narrowed on Kylo. 

Rey cleared her throat, “The accident cause Ben to go into Bradycardia, it caused his heart to slow. Only a trained professional would have been able to know he wasn’t dead.” 

Rey knew this wasn’t the truth but figured Hux wouldn’t know any better unless he was a doctor. 

Hux hummed for a moment, “And you, my dear are a professional?”

Rey looked up at Hux a stern look on her face, “I’m a medical doctor when I realized he wasn’t dead. I was able to bring his heart rate back to normal. If it had continued, he would have expired.” Her voice had confidence. Hux nodded he bought the explanation. 

“You must be the luckiest bastard alive Solo, not only did you cheat death, but you gained a goddess at your beck and call.” Hux ran his fingers through her hair and down her arm. Rey stiffened, unsure of his intentions. 

“Rey is not at anyone’s beck and call.” Kylo spits out the words with disdain, his eyes on hers. 

She could see how he struggled to keep himself in check for both their sakes. 

She could feel spit fill her mouth, the motion of the car was making her feel sick to her stomach. She moved again to sit up, Hux clamped down on her neck.

Rey choked, “I’ve got to sit up, or I’m going to be sick.” Hux let her go, quickly she pushed herself up in a sitting position. She took a couple of a deep breath, she made her eyes closed and willed the bile back down her throat. 

She felt Hux’s arm go around her waist and pulled her body against his; she groans he was relentless. She had a feeling this was all for Ben’s benefit. She could see the hate in Kylo’s eyes. They both had to play along or risk Hux acting foolishly.

Rey stared out the window and tried her best to ignore Hux. They left the highway and drove into what looked like the industry section of the city. She could see the river between the warehouses; the limo pulled into an opened bay of one of the warehouses. 

The driver parked just inside; Kylo looked around nervously. She could feel it roll off him. They both turn to see another car pull next to them.   
Hux opened the door and slipped out; he held out his hand to Rey, she glanced by at Kylo he only nodded. She sighed and took his hand; he helped her out of the vehicle.

Kylo was Pulled out of the door by one of the guards, his hands tied in front of him. 

“Ben, Rey.” she heard Luke’s voice; he was tied much like Kylo. 

Rey was left untethered, Hux kept his hands on her elbow and led her deeper into the warehouse. 

Rey took in the area, looked to be a working warehouse, long lines of assembles rolled, no one bothered to spare them a look. Rey wondered how often prisoners were marched through the place for no one to pay them any mind. 

“Ah, Hux, my boy, I see you brought us, guest.” Rey squirmed at the man’s voice; she could see him sitting as if he were a king dressed in a gold coat. 

The closer they came to the old man, she could see the liver spots that covered his bald head, a scar that left a deep crater in his face and skull. His skin looked tissue-thin; his crystal blue eyes held malicious like nothing she had seen before; it chilled her soul.

“At last, Skywalker, we meet face to face,” Rey turned back to see Luke grimace as if he smelled the sulfur and rot that rolled off the old man. 

“Against my will,” Luke huffed out the annoyance in his voice loud and clear. 

Snoke laughed as if Luke was joking, “You are all my guest.”

Kylo pushed towards Rey and Hux, “If we are your guest, then tell this fucker to get his hands-off, Rey.” Kylo roared at Hux, who looked like he really couldn’t be bothered with Kylo. 

Snoke frowned, “Now that is no way to talk to your host,” he nodded.

One of the two men that led Kylo turned and punched him in the stomach. Kylo huffed out a breath bent at his center.

“Stop this, please,” Rey looked to Snoke.

Snoke smiled at Rey; crooked teeth gleamed between his thin lips. “Rey Palpatine, it is indeed an honor,” he reached his hand out to her.

Rey looked back at both Kylo and Luke, cautiously she held her hand out to shake his, he quickly snatched her hand and pulled her closer to himself. He turned his hand over and kissed the back. Rey felt a shiver run through her soul; this man was evil. 

She pulled her hand back as quickly as she could and wiped his saliva from the back of her hand. 

“Miss Palpatine is not part of this, let her go, and we can work out the details of the saber.” Luke stepped forward. The strain of the meeting could be heard in his voice.

Snoke stood up, “Aww, but that is where you are wrong. I was a student of Sheev Palpatine as much as your father, Anakin.” 

His eyes glanced between the prisoners. One of Snokes men handed him the two leather-bound books. He sat them on a table, “I was cheated out what was rightfully mine,” Snoke growled at Luke. 

His eyes ran over the pages of the books, “Stripped of power that I earned, that should be mine.”

He looked at Rey, “The power over life and death,” his malevolent voice seem to wrap itself around her heart threatened to stop its beat.

“You know this power,” He stepped closer to Rey his crooked finger under her chin, he pulled her face to look into her eyes. 

“Your Grandfather was a ruthless, powerful man; I see that power in your eyes.” Snoke looked over at Kylo, who stood stiff but silent; his body tensed, ready to attack if given a chance. 

Snoke pulled Rey closer his hot breath on her cheek.

“He was dead, and you brought him back,” Snoke said as a statement, not a question. Rey kept her lips tightly shut. Rey felt his wet tongue on her cheek; she reared back intended to slap his face. Snoke caught her wrist.  
“Foolish girl,” he sneered before he forced her pinkie into his mouth, she screamed as he forced his teeth down on the last joint of her pinkie, blood dripped from his lips as he swallowed the tip of her finger.   
She jerked back and fell to her knees; her hand cradled against her chest. She could hear both Kylo and Luke curse and demand he releases them.

Snoke bent down and pulled Rey up by her chin, her knees shook. The pain of her hand and her wildly beating heart, she barely heard what Snoke was saying to her.

“I want to see you perform this again,” Snoke nodded at someone next to Kylo.

Rey turned in time to see the man next to Kylo pull a long blade and stab him in the stomach. 

“Noooo,” Rey screamed and rushed to Kylo, he fell to his knees then his back. She pulled his shirt up to his chest; the blood rushed from the four inched deep wounds. He would bleed out in minutes if not treated.

“Get her,” Rey heard Snokes command, she stared into Kylo’s eyes, she felt him push something into her hand. The small handgun that had been shoved into his boot. 

“I love you, get out,” Kylo whispered. 

she felt hands pull under her armpit, on instinct she turned and pulled the trigger the bullet tore through Hux’s chest, his eyes widened then he let her go and fell back. 

Rey ignored the chaos around her. The thought of leaving Kylo was more then she could bear. 

Snoke cradled Hux in his arms, the fear of losing his adopted son was crushing his old heart. 

Rey felt hands on her again; she was drug to face Snoke and Hux.

Snoke laid Hux gently to the floor. “You fucking whore,” Snoke stalked to where the men held her, the force of his backhand was enough to leave her stunned.

Snoke grabbed her face, his fingers dug into her cheeks, “save him, or I will kill you all.”

Rey glanced back to Kylo; Luke had moved to pull his nephew’s head into his lap.

Rey kneeled by Hux; his pale skin lost all color; she felt his throat for a pulse. Rey looked up at Snoke and shook her head. 

Snoke grabbed Rey by the hair and hauled her to her feet, “You brought him back,” he nodded to Kylo. “You will bring Hux back.”

Rey looked over at Kylo, his lips a grayish color, his life was slipping away. She knew in her heart that Snoke would not allow her to perform the ritual on Kylo and Hux both. 

“The ritual requires a sacrifice,” she mumbled.

Snoke stared at Rey, “Skywalker will work.”

Rey looked up her jaw set in a hard line, “Kylo will be dead soon, doesn’t make sense in wasting Skywalkers' life when he knows so much.” 

Snoke stared at Luke then Kylo; he looked at his men, “give her what she needs.”  
Rey shouted out her list of required items, within ten minutes, they had set up a small shallow pool large enough to fit both men into for the transference to work. The small defib was still in Rey’s bag along with the crystal.

Luke worked with Rey to set it all up. 

Luke kneeled to arrange Kylo; his head rested on the edge of the small pool. 

“I will bring you back,” Rey whispered and kissed Kylo’s forehead, he gave her a weak smile. 

Luke looked up to see Snoke speak to one of his men, “Rey, as soon as the ritual is completed, I need you to give me the crystal.” he whispered to Rey. 

She looked over at the older man, a confused look on her face. The look on Luke’s face told her he had something cooking. She nodded. 

Kylo shuddered, his lips took on a blueish hue. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. She leaned in and kissed his lips, “I love you,” he smiled at her words. 

“I love you, Angel; don’t worry, we are here for you.” he smiled at her; she could feel Ben at her back. 

Rey took a deep breath. She needed a clear mind if she was going to get him back.

“I need a ring of dirt around the pool,” she instructed Snoke’s men as they filled the pool with water, Rey poured the salt. 

She hooked electrode pads to Kylo’s chest and the spare pair to Hux’s; she prayed there would be enough power to make the jump between the two men.

Snoke stood with the crystal in his hand, Rey bit her lip fear he would refuse to give her the crystal.

Rey held out her hand to the old man, “I need the crystal for this to work.” Snoke examined the crystal a moment longer before he placed it in her hand. 

She rechecked the equipment; she waited for Kylo’s last breath before she dared to perform the ritual. She could feel It In her bones; he was close. She felt his pain, his fear, and sadness. His existence had been in the shadows; he had been thrilled to have just a taste of life, of love for Rey. It felt like she was dying as well; she knew his heart was on its last few beats. 

“What are you waiting for?” Snoke growled; she feared that he could tell Kylo was almost dead. 

“It has to be perfect to work asshole,” Rey screamed; tears ran down her cheeks. 

Luke reached out and squeezed her shoulder, Rey nodded. “I need everyone to stay back and do not fucking interfere.” she looked back at Snoke. 

She prayed this worked, she stepped in and knelt between the two men. She raised the crystal above her head.

Her heart pounded in her chest, "Et quaerite locum in proximo mundi.(I seek passage to the next world)"

She could feel the electrical current in the room; if she had looked around, she would have seen the fear on everyone’s face. Many of the workers that ignored them early left the building as quickly as they could. 

"patentibus. (open)" she shouted; she begged the guardian to hear her request.

Like the first time she felt a peace move over her before she plunged the crystal into the water as she hit the button on the defibrillator, the surged moved through Kylo, Hux, and herself.

"Det vobis spiritum meum et vita mea in spiritu vocat tuus reditus(I give you my breath my life, my spirit calls to yours to return)" She kissed Kylo.  
She knew she had to bring Hux back as well, or Snoke would kill them all.  
"Det vobis spiritum meum et vita mea in spiritu vocat tuus reditus(I give you my breath my life, my spirit calls to yours to return)" she kissed Hux.

The surge of power filled her with a sense of wonder; her heart stopped it’s beat for a moment. She fell back into the water; her eyes closed. She felt herself being lifted out. She was too weak to open her eyes; she prayed it worked before she fell into the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one last chapter before I lay this fic to rest, I hope you enjoy this chapter and it answers some of your questions

She felt a warm body next to hers; she opened her eyes to a set of green eyes and red hair. Her eyes widen, she started to push back away from Hux. 

“Shhh, it’s ok, Angel.” His voice was different, but there was something familiar in his tone.

She took a long look into those green eyes. She could see him; she smiled tears filled her eyes, “Kylo?”

He grinned, “Yeah, it’s me, Angel.” 

He pulled her into his embrace and left a bruising kiss on her throat.

“I thought I lost you,” she cried as she covered his face with kisses. “How?”

Kylo smiled, “It was two against one.” he laughed.

“Stop hogging her,” She smiled at Ben’s rich deep voice; she could feel his hands on her belly. 

Kylo laughed and kissed her cheek, “I’m not hogging her.”

Rey smiled up into his brown eyes; she could feel the tears roll down her face into her hair. 

Ben brushed the tears from her face, “How are you feeling Sweetheart,”

She laughed tears still flowed as she looked between Ben and Kylo. “I can’t believe I’ve got both my Boys.”

“We need to get you three out of here, the police are on their way, and I don’t want you guys tied up in this.” Rey looked up to see Luke; she was happy to see he didn’t appear harmed in any way.

Ben helped Rey to her feet, Kylo followed closely behind them. 

“You can go back to the cabin until we can figure this all out.” Luke tossed his keys to Ben. 

Rey looked around the room, Snokes men were all dead, Snoke laid at on his back, a twisted look of horror frozen on his face, dead eyes stared forever into the void. A black burn mark scored his forehead. 

Rey looked between the three men, “What did I miss?”

Ben took her hand in his, “We’ll tell you everything on our way back to the cabin.” 

She took an unsteady step and fell against Ben, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. 

Ben put her into the back seat of the SUV that Luke had arrived in Kylo climbed into the back with her. The twins seem to know exactly what the other thought, Rey caught a word or two. She felt the bond between the three of them and smiled. 

Kylo pulled her against his body; it was still a little unnerving for him to have Hux’s body. But she felt the difference, each time she looked into his eyes; she could see more of Kylo, the once green eyes had an amber ring around the iris. 

Hux was a handsome man with an ugly soul; now, she could see how attractive he was with Kylo’s beautiful soul. 

“So, how did you manage this?” she smiled at Kylo, her hand motioned to the body he now possessed. 

“Once I died, I found Ben and Hux arguing,” Rey heard a huff from the front seat. 

“We knew that you were performing the ritual and decided that Hux was not going to get his body back,” Ben commented. 

Rey’s brows furrowed, “I didn’t know you could take another’s body.”

Kylo laughed, “I had Ben’s.”

Rey smiled, “Yea but you two are twins, I just figured that it would allow it because you both shared the same DNA.”

Kylo snuggled against her, “When we felt the call, Ben and I threw Hux into the void.”

“The void?” Rey looked at Kylo. “what’s the void?”

“It’s um..” Kylo looked towards Ben.

“It’s like purgatory, where the souls of the evil are trapped,” Ben answered.

“There is either the light or the void,” Kylo kissed her cheek. 

“So, when I called for Hux, you took his invite.” Rey smiled. Tears ran down her cheeks. “I didn’t want to bring that horrible man back, but I’m so glad I tried.”

Kylo hugged her tighter, “me too, Angel me too.”

“Once I woke in my body, I knew that Kylo had Hux’s body, we had the upper hand,” Ben added to the story.  
Rey had a flash of an image in her mind, Hux stood in front of Snoke, the old man cried seeing his beloved adopted son alive again. Rey rubbed between her eyes. She felt a hum move through her body. 

“Angel, are you ok?” Kylo leaned over to look at Rey.

“Yes, I just …” she wasn’t sure what she saw. “I think I saw it. Snoke was crying.”

Rey looked up to see Ben looking at her in the rearview mirror, “Kylo and I have always been able to share memories.”

Kylo smiled, “the bond feels stronger.”

Rey looked at Kylo in the eyes, “it does, but different somehow.” She caught Ben’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“I think that is Luke’s doing.” Ben held Rey’s eyes for a moment before he looked back at the road. 

“What did he do?” She recalled Luke telling her to give him the crystal.

“Once I came back, Snoke thought I was Hux, he held me tightly.” Kylo rests back into the seat. 

“Snoke handed me a knife. I knew what he wanted, me to kill you.” Kylo’s voice held darkness, “I took it and stabbed him in the heart.”

Rey stared at Kylo, he seemed so gentle, but she could see the truth he would defend those he loved and would do anything in his power to make sure they stayed safe. 

“Luke held the crystal to his head as he laid dying.” Ben took up recounting the scene. "Hanc animam precor custos pretium vitae (Guardian I pray to take this soul for the price of their lives)."

The words sent a shiver down her spine. “He paid the price?” Rey wasn’t sure what that meant?

“Yes,” Ben and Kylo answered at the same time.   
“So, what does that mean for us?” she looked between Kylo and Ben.

Kylo gave her a sad little smile, “Means we are free to choose what we want to do,” he took her hand and kissed each of her knuckles, “what you want to do Angel.?” 

She smiled; she could hear the hopefulness in his voice, she noticed Ben kept looking back at her and Kylo. 

“I want to stay with you,” she looked at Kylo and smiled, she basked in his loving gaze, she reached forward and grabbed Ben’s shoulder, “and with you.”

Ben put his hand over hers, “You have both of us, Sweetheart.”

They arrived at the cabin a little after the sun had set, Rey still felt drained from everything that had happened. She could tell both Ben and Kylo were tired as well. Luke’s guest room had a Queen size bed; Rey toed off her shoes, pulled off her pants, and crawled into the bed. 

She looked up to see Ben and Kylo silently standing at the door of the room. She pulled the blanket down and smiled, “come on.”

Ben looked at Kylo then back at Rey before he started to strip out of his clothes. Kylo stood at the door.

“I’m not sure we’ll all fit; I can sleep on the couch.” He ran his hand through Hux’s short red hair.

Rey frowned, She moved closer to Ben and pulled the covers down on the other side of the bed, “Don’t be silly Kylo there is plenty of room.” She smiled at him.

Ben laughed, “come on, Kylo, you know she isn’t going to let you get away with that.”

Rey held out her hand, “Please.”

His heart thumped in his chest; he smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed to take his boots off, then pants. As soon as he laid down, Rey tucked her head on his chest, Ben at her back his arm around her slim waist. Kylo kissed her on the top of her head, “night Angel.” he whispered before he fell to sleep. 

Rey woke alone in the bed; the sun shined through the windows. She felt better rested. She heard voices; she was sure it was Ben, Kylo, and Luke. She moved to get out of the bed when she felt the soft fur of Stormy rub against her foot. In all the drama, she had forgotten her feline baby. 

“Stormy,” She all but shouted, she drug the lazy feline into her arms. The door to the bedroom opened Ben peaked inside, followed by Kylo; Rey smiled when she looked up to see the brothers.

“My guys found her safe in her carrier in my wrecked SUV. We had a vet check her out; she is fine just a little put out by everyone.” Luke smiled over his cup of coffee.

“Thank you; I can’t believe I forgot all about her,” Rey frowned. 

Kylo sat on the bed and stroke Stormy’s soft fur, “Don’t beat yourself up, Angel, everything happened so fast.”

Rey smiled as Stormy rubbed herself against Kylo’s hand. 

“I’m shocked she is letting you touch her; I mean she knows Ben’s scent.” Rey took in the curious site of her picky feline love on Kylo.

“She knows who I am.” Kylo spoke quietly, “Animals see a lot more than people realize.

A loud buzz broke the comfortable silence, Rey and Kylo both jerked a look of worry on Rey’s face. 

Luke disappeared for a moment, “It’s ok, only Han and Leia.”

Rey’s mouth fell open a look of horror, “Your parents,” Kylo shared her feelings. 

“It will be ok,” Ben sat down on the bed with them. “I’ll explain everything to them.”

Luke handed Rey’s bag off to Ben; she quickly dressed. Dread filled her belly; she wasn’t sure how she felt about meeting the parents of the men she was confident she was in love with, what if they didn’t like her or approved of the threesome?

“BEN!!” Rey heard the shrill voice of Ben and Kylo’s mom as she shouted, she turned to see a tiny lady grab Ben into a hug. It was amusing to see such a small lady have such a large son. 

Kylo stood next to her, his hand wrapped around her smaller side, she could feel the nervousness pour off him, the fear they wouldn’t accept him because he no longer looked like his family. She could hear the questions that rolled around in his mind. 

She gripped his hand a little tighter and pulled him down so only he could hear, “They are going to love you. I’m sure your parents are going to be so happy to have you back.”

Kylo looked down at Rey and smiled, “You think?”

Rey grinned “I know.” she lifted on her toes and kissed him gently on the mouth. 

“Mom, Dad, there is a couple of people I want you to meet.” Rey turned to see Ben smiling at Kylo and herself. 

“This is Rey,” She stepped forward and shook Leia and Han’s hands. 

“She is the reason we are alive,” Ben stared at her with such warmth and love she wasn’t sure if she was breathing anymore. 

“She is the one that saved you?” Leia asked her voice trembled, Rey found herself being crushed in a hug by both Leia and Han. 

“Mom, Dad,” Ben called their attention, “there is so much we need to tell you, and a lot is going to sound too far-fetched, but I need you both to listen with an open mind.” Ben stood next to Kylo.

Rey could see Kylo was having a hard time looking at his parents; she could feel his anxiety, his fears and hopes bubbled to the surface; she knew Ben could feel it as well. Ben put his arm around Kylo’s shoulder.

“I want you to meet Kylo, your son,” Ben said it slowly, the room felt like a vacuum turned on, and all the breathable oxygen was sucked out.

Leia looked at Ben then Kylo and finally back to Han, “I… “ she looked confused. “I don’t understand what you are trying to say, Ben.”

“Maybe I can help,” Luke said before he put the leather bond book on the table, Leia’s frown deepened. Rey got the feeling Leia was familiar with the book.

Luke, Rey, and Ben took turns as they explained the turn of events with Ben’s death, Rey reviving him only to find Kylo who was sent in Ben’s place, how they ended up with Snoke and how Kylo took Hux’s body. 

Luke described the ritual he performed on Snoke, the use of the crystal on a live person would damn Snoke’s soul to the void, which the Guardian’s took as payment for the return of both Kylo and Ben, so Rey wouldn’t have to carry the burden of the cost. 

After everything was said, Kylo still stood quiet between Rey and Ben. Leia stepped closer to Kylo; tears threaten to spill, “I’ve missed you every day you’ve been gone from me.”

Leia reached up and wiped the tear from his cheek, “Son,” she whispered,

Kylo wrapped his arms around his mother, “Mom.” They sobbed as they held onto one another.

Han stood silent for a minute before he hugged both Kylo and Leia. Rey smiled at the look of joy; she knew they were happy tears on both Leia and Han’s face. 

Rey felt Ben wrap his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. It had been years since her Grandfather died, she missed having a family, Ben bent down to her ear, “You will never be alone again Sweetheart, you are part of our family.”

Kylo reached over and pulled Rey and Ben into the family hug. Soon they all step back and take a deep breath.

Rey could see that Leia and Han had more questions; they all sat in the living room. Rey told them all about herself, her life as a child with her grandfather. 

Leia had only met Sheev once when she was a teenager; Luke had already filled her in on the two-family history. Rey tried not to bring her grandfather up to much. She told them how she had made it through medical school and how she felt drawn to being a coroner.  
“Good thing you did, Angel,” Kylo smiled at her.

“Yes it is, Leia took hold of Rey’s hand.” She smiled, her eyes shined with unshed tears. 

After a long day, Leia and Han left with promises to come back and spend more time with their sons and Rey. Luke insisted they all stay with him till his men could round up the rest of Snokes operation and ensure that they were no longer in danger. 

Luke had to go into the city for a couple of days, the cabin was secured and well-stocked. 

Kylo and Ben walked him to the door. Luke handed the key to his gun safe to Ben and looked between Ben and Kylo, “Welcome to stay as long as either you want,” he looked back at Rey, who was sitting in his armchair with Stormy in her lap and a book in her hand.

“I don’t need to tell you two to be gentle with her?” Luke raised an eyebrow.

Ben rolled his eyes, Kylo frowned, “She will be treated like a Queen.” Kylo said quietly. 

Luke smiled, “Yeah, the kid, I know,” he smiled and waved to Rey. “Keep these too out of trouble.”

Rey laughed, “I’ll do my best.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew it would turn out that Rey was a Palpatine!!! but in my tale, he isn't a mean asshole that wants to steal her body and use her. I can't begin to say how much I hate what they did to Ben!! But ugh I don't want to think about that movie anymore. Anyways I wanted a happy ending for our star crossed supernatural lovers. Thank you for the ones that stuck with the story even when I couldn't string two words together. thank you all again I hope you have enjoyed this weirdness peace to you all!!!

Ben pocketed the key, he sat down on the couch and watched Rey read.

“What next?” both Rey and Ben looked up at Kylo, he stood in the same spot his eyes still on the door that Luke went out.

“What do you mean?” she asked as she closed the book in her lap.   
“I mean, where are we going to live?” Kylo turned to look at Rey and Ben.

“Do we go back to your grandfather’s house? All of us?” he raised an eyebrow.

Rey frowned, she stood up from her seat and walked to Kylo and wrapped her arms around his waist “of course, all of us.” She looked back to see Ben nod in agreement.

“This is a new beginning for us; we can do whatever we choose.” Ben smiled at his brother. 

“What’s troubling you, Kylo?” Rey pulled back to look into his face.

He shrugged; she could see he was worried about something the way his green eyes flickered around the room. 

Rey pulled him to the couch and sat down between Ben and Kylo. She turned to Kylo; she could feel Ben at her back.

“Something is bothering you; we both can feel it,” Rey spoke softly, her fingers wrapped around Kylo’s.

He sighed, “You’re a doctor, Ben is a scientist, what am I?” she smiled and kissed his hand. 

 

“You can be whatever you want to be, Kylo.” Ben’s voice vibrated pass her ears, sent a warmth in her belly to ablaze. 

Rey moved to straddle Kylo’s lap, she smiled sweetly, “What’s going on in that head?” she kissed his forehead.

Kylo sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, “I don’t know,” he mumbled and rested his forehead against hers, “I feel …lost, I guess.”

“It’s ok to feel that way; you’ve spent most of your existence in the shadows watching me.” Ben laid his hand on Kylo’s shoulder. 

“You’ll figure out what you want to do, and we’ll be here to help you.” Ben squeezed his shoulder.   
Kylo smiled at his brother, ”thanks.”

Rey kissed his cheek, “We’ll also be there for you,” she kissed his earlobe. “through thick and thin.” she left a bruising kiss on his throat. 

Kylo kissed her shoulder, she leaned over and kissed Ben. It had been a couple of days since she had made love to Kylo in Ben’s body, but she craved him, both of them.

Ben stood and held his hand out to Rey; she looked up and smiled at the look of love on his face. She felt Kylo shift below her; his eyes held that same look of love. Ben helped her to her feet, Kylo followed quickly. Ben led her to the guest bedroom; he stopped her by the bed. Ben was to her front and Kylo to her back; the brothers had her sandwiched between their bodies. 

Ben pushed her shirt up to her belly; his fingertips traced her warm skin. Kylo to her back, hooked his fingers into the waistband of her shorts. Each inch of exposed skin, he covered in kisses. The brothers left her bear, Ben sunk to his knees, Kylo behind her already on his knees. 

Ben pulled her leg over his shoulder, Rey smiled down at his dark amber eyes, she twisted at the waist to share her smile for Kylo his green eyes burned with a mix of lust and love for her. 

Ben’s tongue pushed between the lips of her sex; she had to hold onto his shoulders to keep from falling back. Kylo kissed the cheeks of her ass before he shoved the tip of his tongue around the tight ring of her ass. 

Her moans filled the room; the feel of their mouths on her body had her shaking. Kylo sucked on his thumb for a moment before he pushed into the tight ring of her ass. 

Rey gasped; she gripped a hand full of Ben’s silky hair. Kylo slowly moved his thumb in and out of her ass; Ben inserted a long thick finger into her tight channel. 

“Oh god, yes,” she moaned into a whimpering plea.

“So tight Angel,” Kylo kissed the round cheek of her ass. 

“Cum for us, Sweetheart.” Ben kissed her belly, “let us hear you sing.”

The sensation of being full overwhelmed her senses, the tingling built until she felt like her body was going to implode, the orgasm left her breathless and seeing white flashes behind her closed eyes. She fell forward against Ben’s broad shoulders.   
Her body spasmed around the brother's thick digits, a preview of what was to come, leaving them breathless. 

Ben and Kylo helped her into the bed; the brothers quickly stripped of their clothes and joined Rey. She laid boneless and blissed out. Ben laid on one side of Rey and Kylo the other; she kissed Ben, Kylo left bruising kisses on her breast and neck. She turned her head to pull Kylo into a passionate kiss; Ben took the opportunity to suck at her breast. 

Rey took hold of their hard cocks, “I love you both so much,” she smiled at their moans, her fingers slowly stroked their velvety soft skin, they felt so warm in her hands. 

She looked between the brothers, “I need to feel you both. I want you both to fuck me senseless.”

Ben growled and pulled Rey on top of him; no one spoke; they didn’t have to. They knew what they all wanted and how they were going to get it. Rey pulled back and straddled Ben’s hips, he took himself in hand and aligned the tip of his cock to her entrance. She sunk on his cock, both moaned.

Kylo crawled over to Rey’s back; her body laid open for him. Kylo ran his finger around her puckered asshole. He pushed his first finger in, testing the tightness of her ass. Ben and Rey both could feel his finger the tight spot in her body made even stricter.

“Kylo, please,” Rey moaned.

“I’ve got you, Angel,” he mumbled as he moved into position, the head of his cock laid against the tight ring of her ass. Slowly he pushed in; he allowed her body to accept his intrusion. Ben laid still his cock thick stretched her body to a pleasurable burn. Each inch Kylo pushed in made it feel like she was about to burst.

Moments felt longer then they were; when he was fully hilted, Rey let out a long-held breath. 

Ben kissed her shoulder, “This feels unreal,” Kylo groaned his concurrence. 

Kylo kissed the back of Rey’s neck; she preened under the attention of the brothers. 

The tension in Rey’s body felt like a piano wire strung too tight and ready to snap if someone didn’t move.   
“Please,” was all she could say, her mind overwhelm with the sensation of her two men loving her. 

Kylo pulled back and pushed slowly in; Ben followed his lead, the action mirrored one another. Their bodies might have held different DNA, but their minds and spirits remained connected, the same as the day they were created.

Each thrust, touch, and kiss left an everlasting imprint on Rey’s mind and body. She had never felt so full, body, mind, and soul. She had spent years alone, a void in her heart she didn’t realize was there. She had been a zombie, just accepting anything that life threw at her without trying, without caring until she found the Solos. 

Their moans and sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, she felt her orgasm start to build at a fevered pitch, she felt hot her skin tingled, she loved the feeling of being caged between the two men. 

“I love you,” Rey cried out as she climax. 

Ben and Kylo both professed their love for Rey. They laid tangled limbs between the three; she fell asleep safe, warmed, and very loved. 

They stayed at Luke’s for a few more days before Luke gave them the all-clear. 

They decided to give Ben’s home a try; it was a two-bedroom with two bathhouses. One-night, Rey would sleep in Kylo’s bed the next night, Bens. Some nights they all shared one bed. They were happy living together.

It took Leia and Han time to become comfortable with their sons' relationship with Rey. The bond that was formed between the three was something stronger than anyone could imagine. Their sons were happy, which made them happy. They loved Rey as well; she was a welcome addition to their family. 

Kylo discovered he had a passion for art; he created beautiful paintings and sculptures. His art found it’s way in some of the most prestigious galleries in the states. He never liked being in the spotlight; he hired a statuesque platinum blonde by the name Phasma to take care of his business affairs. 

Luke discovered that Armitage Hux was a very wealthy young man. Luke was sure that most of his wealth came from illegal dealings. Kylo, Ben, and Rey decided that he should put the money to good use. They funded many children’s charities, along with a veteran’s charity that Leia and Han supported. 

They lived a simple, quiet life; not many knew about their relationship; most just thought they were all roommates. Ben and Kylo’s small extended family had been brought into the family secret, the ones that knew about Anakin and Palpatine’s painful connection and Rey’s relations to Sheev. 

The threesome had a family that loved and accepted them. The morning Rey woke to feel nausea; she knew it wasn’t just a sickness. She had dreamed of children, small faces, some with jet black hair, some with coppery red curls.   
The boys had both assured her they wanted children when she was ready. They would love them and treat them as their own. Rey felt blessed, not one but two men that wanted to be a father to her children. 

She turns the pregnancy test but already knew what it would say. Kylo was out of town at a gallery opening, and Ben was working with his Uncle again, Rey felt like she would burst if she didn’t tell someone. 

She heard a knock at the door; it was as if Fate decided to grant her wish, Rey found Leia at her doorstep. 

“Hello Dear, I wondered if you would care to go to lunch with me.” Leia gave Rey a warm motherly smile, something that always melted Rey’s heart a little. She was suddenly struck by the fact she was going to be someone’s mother.

Tears filled Rey’s eyes before she realized she was crying, Leia took Rey’s hand in hers, “Oh, Dear, what is wrong?”

Leia’s worried crease between her eyes let Rey know she had support; she gave Leia a tearful smile. “I’m pregnant.”

Leia stood speechless for a moment, she wrapped her arms around Rey, “Oh Dear that is wonderful,” she leaned back and looked up into Rey’s face, “You’ve made me so happy!”

Leia took Rey out to lunch they talked about the baby what she would need, Leia, assured her that she would be with her every step of the way. That her sons loved her and would be amazing fathers. 

“Have you given much thought about marriage?” Leia sat back after they finished their lunch.

Rey sighed, “I have, I want to marry them both. But I don’t know how we can do that here in the states?”

Leia smiled, “I’m not sure either, I never expected to have both my sons, but I’m so thankful I do. I’m sure you three will decide what best to do.”

Rey was nervous; she had cleaned the house, had dinner cooked and ready for when the brothers got home. She was sure the amount of nervous energy was enough to run a small city. 

They sat down to dinner, Ben and Kylo chatted about some game. Rey sat silent nervously, picking at her food. 

Kylo reached out and put his hand on top of hers, “Angel, are you ok?”

She looked up to see both Kylo and Ben staring at her with a look of concern in their eyes. 

She smiled, “I’m pregnant.” she softly spoke. Her gaze moved between Ben and Kylo.

The men were speechless for a moment; it seemed like each was a mirrored reaction; both moved out of their chairs and wrapped their arms around the smaller woman. Ben and Kylo covered her cheeks and throat with kisses. 

“I want us to be married,” She looked between Ben and Kylo. 

Ben smiled, “Me too.”

Kylo kissed Rey, “we want this as well, but how?”

Rey shrugged; the tears trickled down her cheeks.

“Don’t cry Sweetheart; we’ll figure it out.” Ben kissed her cheek.

Kylo sat back and watched Ben and Rey, “I think you two should get married.”

Rey looked back at Kylo as she shook her head, “I want to marry you both.”

“I know Angel, I know.” he looked at Ben. They both seemed to be in agreeance, “We both want you and our children to carry the Solo name.”

Ben and Kylo assured her they would be together, that a piece of paper would not change it. 

Rey smiled, “Why don’t you legally change your name?”

Kylo raised an eyebrow; Ben smiled, “Why didn’t we think of that?”

Kylo laughed and shrugged, “I don’t know, but I think it’s a great idea.”

Kylo legally changed his name from Armitage Hux to Kylo Solo; he had his family there to witness the legal change; they celebrated that night. 

They chose to have the ceremony at Han’s and Leia’s house, only close family and friends were invited. Luke, who was an ordained monk, performed the ceremony.

Kylo and Ben each took one of Rey’s hands; they swore to love and protect each other in this life or the next. The Marriage certificate read Rey Palpatine married Ben Kylo Solo. 

They settled into their lives. Rey got a new job at the local hospital. Ben went back to work with Luke and Kylo painted. Life was good for the three; they worked together like a well-oiled machine. 

Leia threw Rey a baby shower, friends and family helped celebrate. Leia had introduced Rey to Dr. Kalonia; she worked at the same hospital as Rey. 

The brothers made sure to go to every one of Rey’s appointments; they were thrilled to hear the baby’s heartbeat and shocked when they found a second heartbeat. 

Rey knew she was the talk of the hospital, the brilliant young pregnant doctor with two men. But she honestly could care less what other people thought, it was her life, and she was going to live it the way she wanted.

Dr. Kalonia was made aware of the special relationship between the three; she welcomed the brothers in the delivery room. Each stood on either side of Rey when it came time to push; they bared the painful squeeze in support of Rey. 

Harrison came into the world with a loud cry, red and soft wrinkled skin; the nurse cleaned him off and laid him on her chest. Mark was born two minutes after his brother; he didn’t cry but chose to suck his thumb. After he was cleaned, he was laid in Ben’s arms. The nursing staff left the small family alone. Ben and Kylo both became teary-eyed and beamed with pride. 

Kylo kissed her head, “you did amazing Angel, he is perfect.” he stroked the soft fluff on his head.

She smiled at Kylo’s words; Ben passed the newborn to Kylo. Ben kissed Rey’s forehead, “They are beautiful like their mother.”

Leia and Han came to greet their grandsons, Luke and their collections of aunts and uncles came to visit. Gifts and love were left for the growing family. Luke held Mark and Leia held Harrison, Han and Lando teased Ben and Kylo about the significant changes that were going to take place in their house now. Rey beamed with pride. Her sons were both healthy, beautiful boys; she looked around the room and felt incredibly blessed. 

They had been looking for a bigger house, Kylo, Rey, and Ben shared a bedroom now that Kylo’s room was the nursery. But now the need was greater they had to find something soon.

Stormy had taken to the children. Each night, she would sleep curled up in their bedroom. She would meow loudly if one of the boys needed something.

During their search for a new house, Rey found she was pregnant again, the boys now seven months old were very active, crawling around the house. The decision to buy a much larger house less than a mile from Leia and Han made his parents very happy and set Rey’s mind at ease. 

Late in October, Rey gave birth to Carrie, her beautiful baby girl with auburn curls, she stole her father's heart right away. 

Rey sat between Ben and Kylo as they sipped their coffee, Christmas morning Mark and Harrison both five years old, Carrie four. The children were given the task of handing out the presents. 

Harrison and Mark each brought Rey and Ben a present, Carrie fumbled with Kylo’s gift, but she got it into his hands, he kissed his daughter's forehead and thanked her for being such a good helper.

After all the presents were opened, Rey sat misty-eyed. Ben took notice. First, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Kylo took her hand in his; he kissed the back of her hand. 

“Did you get what you wanted, Sweetheart?” Ben asked. 

Rey smiled and looked between the brothers, and their children, “I got everything I could ever want.”

Kylo smiled, the look between Kylo and Ben said they were in agreeance.

Kylo looked into Rey’s eyes, “We did too, Angel.”


End file.
